Tale of Legendary Stones
by Ritsu Ricchan
Summary: Menara Eiffel. Bukanlah suatu tempat yang tepat untuk menjadi jalan keluar melintasi portal teleportasi. Dalam ketinggian beberapa ratus kaki pula. Jika ia mempunyai penyakit jantung, tamatlah sudah riwayatnya. Antonio terluka, dan ia bertemu dengan dua orang aneh lagi. Siapakah lagi mereka itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Saya galau.. mungkin Fantasy/Adventure/Romance. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya genre yang lain.

**Warning:** Absurd thing, AU, (mungkin) typo, kata-kata kasar Lovi, dan mungkin juga OOC ._.

* * *

><p>Bersantai di siang hari itu memang pilihan yang paling menyenangkan. Semua orang pasti akan mengatakan begitu jika hari ini lidah-lidah api dari panasnya matahari terasa membakar dirimu. Padahal kau berada di dalam ruangan dan terlindung dari sinar ultraviolet yang bisa menghitamkan dirimu saat ini. Apa yang kau lakukan <em>sih?<em> Di atas sofa berbahan kulit berwarna merah gelap bagaikan pewarna bibir milik ibumu yang begitu kau benci, kau terus menekan-nekan tombol _remote _TV kotak itu untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang bagus untuk hari ini. Tetapi nyatanya, tidak ada acara yang begitu menarik minatmu. Maka, di sinilah dirimu sekarang. Terus memencet-mencet tombol tak bersalah itu dengan wajah bosan.

Kau melirikkan matamu sejenak ke arah dapur yang tertutup oleh tirai bergaris kotak-kotak berwarna hijau daun dan merah tomat itu. Di sana ada adikmu, Feliciano. Ia sepertinya sedang memasukkan pasta ke dalam panci berisi air panas untuk direbus sambil menyenandungkan lagu konyol yang sering muncul di TV akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun dia konyol dan merepotkan, dirimu merasa beruntung memiliki adik sepertinya yang selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak, menyapu, mencuci, dan lain sebagainya. Walaupun terlihat jelas di wajahmu saat ini, bahwa kau membantah jika dirimu yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu semua. Siapa tahu? Mungkin saja adikmu itu yang terlalu rajin.

'Ting tong'

Terdengar suara yang seakan-akan menyembul dari balik dinding apartemenmu. Dengan malas, kau bangkit dari tempatmu terbaring tadi dan mendesis pelan, tidak suka ketika kesenanganmu itu diusik.

_Cih, siapa yang mau bertamu pada hari sepanas ini? Dasar kurang kerjaan!_

"_Fratello,_ tolong bukakan pintunya ya, vee."

Alismu berjengit. Kau menolehkan kepalamu ke arah dapur dan di sana kau mendapati Feliciano, masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk pasta yang berada di dalam panci aluminium itu.

"Aku tidak mau. Memangnya kau sesibuk apa sih sampai harus menyuruhku," cibirmu sambil memajukan bibirmu dengan kesal.

"Vee, aku sedang merebus pasta. Nanti kalau ditinggalkan bisa–"

"Baik, baik! Aku yang akan membukakan pintunya! Puas kau?"

Rasanya sangat menyebalkan jika harus meninggalkan posisi yang sudah memasuki tingkat kenyamanan tertinggi hanya demi menyambut orang yang tidak diketahui juntrungannya. Dan itulah yang kaulakukan sekarang. Berdiri dan berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju pintu depan ruang apartemenmu. Dan sepertinya, kau sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kau katakan kepada orang itu ketika kau membuka pintu kayu yang berada beberapa meter di depanmu.

Seperti "Maaf, kau salah alamat" atau "Enyahlah kau sekarang, sialan!" atau "Kau salah rumah. Rumah yang kau cari ada di sebelah" jika yang datang adalah orang penagih kredit laptop barumu. Memikirkan ide yang terakhir membuatmu tidak merasa semakin bersemangat untuk membuka pintu itu.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga tak terasa, kau sudah berada tepat di depan pintu itu sekarang. Kau menghembuskan napas dengan berat, menyiapkan alasan-alasan yang meyakinkan jika yang datang itu memang sang penagih kredit. Dengan gerakan lambat, kau membuka pintu itu. Ketika kau membuka mulutmu untuk bersuara–oh, bahkan kau tak akan menduga ini.

Orang itu berlari menghampirimu. Benar, _berlari dan menabrakmu_. Hampir saja kau terjatuh menimpa lantai–dan menimbulkan bunyi bedebam keras, lalu Feliciano akan keluar dari dapur dan berkata, "_Fratello_ kenapa tiduran di lantai? Nanti masuk angin vee!"–jika orang ini tidak segera menahan berat tubuhmu. Dan, ya. Ia memelukmu. Pelukan yang sangat erat, seakan-akan ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia dambakan dari dulu dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya ketika ia telah mendapatkannya.

Dan kau tersadar dari lamunanmu.

"Kau siapa, orang asing? Lepaskan aku, goblok!" Kau berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong orang yang tidak kauketahui ini. Melihat wajahnya saja saja belum sempat, orang ini langsung main tabrak seperti ini. Apa dia orang gila? Tapi untuk ukuran orang gila, dia terlalu rapi dan wangi, menurutmu.

Orang itu melepaskan pelukannya padamu perlahan. Sekarang kau dapat melihat dengan pasti bahwa kulitnya kecokelatan terkena sinar matahari. Mungkin orang pantai? Kau mulai menduga-duga. Dan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan berwarna cokelat gelap diterpa oleh sinar matahari pada siang itu. Mungkinkah dia orang Latin? Wajahnya khas sekali. Mulutmu terus menganga dan lupa kau katupkan. Sepertinya, terlalu mengagumi tampang dari orang ini. Meskipun kau langsung membantahnya dengan cepat, terilihat dengan jelas ketika kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu dengan liar dan terdapat rona merah pada kedua pipimu itu. Dan yang membuatmu mengangkat sebelah alismu, orang ini memakai jaket tebal. Pakaian yang ada di urutan terakhir pada daftar pakaian yang akan kau pakai pada hari sepanas ini. Kau mengingat-ingat kembali, bulan apa sekarang ini? Juli? Pertengahan musim panas? Sepertinya benar dugaanmu sebelumnya. Dia orang gila.

"Romano.."

Kau menatap mata orang itu ketika orang itu mulai mengeluarkan suara. Kau menangkap sepasang bola mata hijau zamrud terpasang dengan apik di sana. Kau tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kau merasa bahwa tatapannya itu.. apa yang harus kau katakan? 'Kuno' mungkin cocok. Tetapi, kau melihat secercah kilatan sinar pada kedua matanya itu yang membuat orang lain akan melihatnya dua kali jika bertemu pandang dengan kedua bola matanya. Mungkin saja kantung matanya itu yang membuat tatapannya sekuno itu. Sepertinya orang ini kurang tidur, entah mengerjakan apa. Yah, lagi pula itu juga bukan urusanmu _'kan?_

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

"Hah? A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak–MMH!"

Dunia terasa berjalan melambat. Dirimu tidak tahu sekarang ini sedang berada di kenyataan atau apa. Mungkin kau sedikit berlebihan? Tapi memang masih bisa dimaklumi. Ada orang asing yang muncul tiba-tiba dan memanggilmu dengan bukan namamu, dengan tenaga kuda langsung memelukmu dengan pelukan beruang, dan sekarang orang itu sedang menciummu. Ups!

_DEMI TUHAN! Aku laki-laki, dia laki-laki. KAMI LAKI-LAKI!_

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA–AAAAH!"

Lovino Vargas, pemuda yang sekarang berada tepat di bawah tempat tidurnya tengah mengatur napasnya yang berantakan. Terjatuh dari tempat tidur akibat mimpi 'buruk', sepertinya. Matanya mengerjap sekali, dua kali untuk memastikan dirinya tengah berada di mana saat ini.

"Hanya mimpi buruk.." ia tersenyum sarkastis.

"Hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi! DAN AKU TIDAK GAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>

**Tale of Legendary Stones © Ritsu Ricchan**

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi, <em>fratello<em>!~" Feliciano, sang adik menyapa dengan senyum manisnya seperti biasa ketika sedang menaruh dua piring pasta yang akan menjadi sarapan mereka pagi ini.

"Pagi." Sang kakak menjawab seperlunya. Ia menarik kursi dengan gontai dan meletakkan seluruh beban tubuhnya di atas benda itu. Wajahnya tampak kusut dengan kantung mata yang cukup gelap menggantung di bawah kedua matanya. Hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan sinyal kepada saudaranya bahwa dirinya sedang merasa tidak baik hari ini.

"_Fratello_ terlihat tidak sehat! Mimpi buruk, ve?" Mengenai tepat ke sasaran, Feliciano sayang. Lovino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah adiknya itu dan memberi tatapan 'Diam atau kuenyahkan kau' kepada Feliciano yang sekarang bergidik ngeri. "EEEHH! Maaf vee!" Feliciano segera membalik tubuhnya dan berlari kecil ke kamarnya dan sesekali menggumamkan 'Aku melupakan buku tulisku vee!'.

Lovino mendelik ke arah adiknya dengan kesal, yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan mimpinya hari ini. Karena tidak ingin memikirkan mimpi itu sampai membuatnya hampir frustasi, ia segera menyambar piring pasta yang terhidang di depannya itu. Memang, kecepatan makan sang pemuda bertambah jika ia sedang kesal. Lambungnya terasa seperti membelah diri bagaikan amuba yang sedang melakukan reproduksi non seksual itu. Dan apa sudah dituliskan sebelumnya bahwa ada dua piring pasta di atas meja itu?

"Cih, aku berangkat," seru Lovino sambil membawa tas sekolahnya, meninggalkan Feliciano yang biasanya berangkat bersamanya. Dan dari belakang terdengar Feliciano bergumam tentang betapa repotnya jika memasak pasta lagi sekarang, sambil menatap dengan sedih dua piring pasta yang sudah tidak tersisa apa-apa lagi.

* * *

><p>"Maka, pada saat itu pula, Girolamo Savonarola* dihukum bakar di Florence yang kita tinggali ini." Suara sayup-sayup sang guru yang tengah menjelaskan tentang mata pelajaran hari ini terdengar sangat membosankan bagi telinga Lovino dan sebagian besar anak yang berada di kelas tersebut. Pelajaran sejarah memang selalu menjadi pelajaran yang paling membosankan. Benar?<p>

Lovino membalik-balik buku paketnya, berharap menemukan gambar-gambar wajah 'pelaku sejarah' yang berada di sana. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk dijadikan sarana untuk melepas rasa bosan–mencoret-coretnya.

Hingga ia sampai pada satu halaman. Halaman yang membuatnya tertarik karena akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu untuk di coret-coret lagi. Di gambar itu terdapat tiga orang laki-laki yang berupa lukisan berwarna. Lagipula, kamera belum ditemukan saat itu. Pemuda yang berada di sebelah kiri berambut pirang sebahu dan sedikit bergelombang. Yang berada di tengah sepertinya berkulit paling gelap dari antara yang lain. Ia memiliki rambut gelap acak-acakan yang mengingatkan Lovino akan mimpinya pagi ini. Ia menatap orang yang berada di tengah tersebut sambil sesekali mengerjapkan matanya.

'Ya ampun, aku benar-benar sudah gila sejarah,' pikirnya.

Dan yang terakhir, di sebelah kanan terdapat seorang pemuda yang mempunyai potongan rambut cepak dan berwarna putih bersih. Persamaannya, mereka semua memakai baju yang serupa, hanya berbeda warnanya. Baju perang zaman abad pertengahan. Semuanya memegang pedang masing-masing seakan-akan ingin mencincang orang yang melihat gambar tersebut–seperti yang Lovino lakukan sekarang. Yang membuat Lovino tertegun, semua ekspresi dari mereka. Ekspresi yang menggambarkan keseriusan yang mengancam.

Lovino melihat penjelasan yang berada di bawah gambar. Di sana tertulis,

_Para Ksatria Sisilia (15xx)_

Mata _amber_nya memperhatikan sekali lagi orang yang berada di tengah gambar tersebut.

'Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, dia memang tampan.. EH? APA YANG AKU BILANG?' seraya menyadari akan ucapannya barusan, Lovino mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi–yang mengundang seluruh pasang mata di kelas itu untuk melihatnya.

"Lovino Vargas, apa ada masalah?" tanya sang guru yang merasa terganggu.

"A-ah, tidak. Silahkan lanjutkan lagi." Lovino tertunduk malu dan menatap gambar orang yang di tengah dengan tatapan membunuh.

'Gara-gara kau, sialaaaaaaaaan!' Lovino segera mengambil bolpennya dan menggoreskannya asal pada gambar tersebut. 'Huft. Begini lebih _tampan_!' seru Lovino dalam hati sambil memandang puas hasil karyanya.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore. Lovino berjalan menyusuri <em>Piazza della Signoria<em> untuk menuju tempat kerjanya, sebuah _cafe _yang terletak sedikit tersembunyi dari ramainya alun-alun. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas untuk bekerja walaupun hanya _part-time_ seperti ini. Hal ini dikarenakan uang bulanan yang dikirim oleh orang tuanya terasa masih kurang untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya dan adiknya. Jika ia bekerja seperti sekarang ini, biaya yang dikeluarkan per bulan tidak akan pas-pasan. Ia tidak akan berani membeli laptop baru–walaupun dengan mencicil setiap bulannya–kalau ia tidak memiliki penghasilan tambahan. Feliciano sendiri juga bekerja di _cafe_ itu sebagai koki. Tadinya, Lovino ingin mencegah Feliciano untuk bekerja juga. Karena ia pikir, sudah cukup Feliciano disibukkan dengan pekerjaan rumah. Namun Feliciano tetap kukuh pendiriannya dan mengatakan hal seperti pentingnya kakak dan adik yang selalu bersama.

Lovino membuka pintu _cafe _dan bel kecil yang terpasang di depan pintu pun mengeluarkan bunyi gemerincing kecil. Walaupun letaknya sedikit terpencil, _cafe _tersebut terlihat rapi dengan arsitektur kuno dan elegan. Tidak terlalu besar, namun terasa nyaman. Lovino segera berjalan ke ruang pegawai untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang berupa kemeja polos berwarna putih polos dengan apron dan celana panjang berwarna hitam polos. Namun ia berhenti sesaat ketika melihat meja yang terletak di sudut _cafe _yang terlihat sedikit reman-remang. Ada tiga orang yang sedang duduk di sana sambil membaca buku menu. Yang menarik perhatiannya: pakaian mereka tertutup. Benar-benar tertutup, dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Mereka semua memakai topi, jaket cokelat kulit yang terlihat kebesaran, celana panjang, serta sepatu boot hitam tinggi. Tidak lupa juga mereka memakai kaca mata hitam dan masker. Lovino berpikir dua kali, mengingat mimpinya hari ini.

'Laki-laki itu juga memakai baju tebal, walaupun tidak separah mereka.. Apa aku yang salah? Apakah sekarang sedang musim dingin? Di pertengahan bulan Juli? Ah, lagi pula itu hanya mimpi.. Tidak mungkin ada hubungannya dengan pelanggan aneh itu,' pikir Lovino dalam hati. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah, namun terhenti lagi ketika merasa dirinya diperhatikan orang tiga orang aneh itu. 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,' pikirnya. Ia segera berjalan memasuki ruang pegawai dan mengganti bajunya tanpa memikirkannya lagi.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah menggelap dan kecurigaan Lovino semakin menjadi-jadi. Pasalnya, ketiga orang yang dari tadi dicurigainya tidak kunjung pergi dari <em>cafe. <em>Bahkan mereka tidak memesan apapun. Sekarang, masing-masing mereka tengah membaca koran pagi ini yang entah dari mana. Lovino ingin sekali untuk mendatangi meja mereka dan mengusir mereka keluar _cafe_. Tapi dia masih mengingat posisinya di _cafe_ ini hanya sebagai _waiter_ semata. Mencari pekerjaan sangat sulit pada masa sekarang ini..

Lovino menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kayu belakangnya. Jam tersebut memiliki ukiran yang sangat indah di sekitarnya dengan kedua jarum jam yang terlihat sangat antik dan serasi. Sangat cocok jika dipasang pada dinding kayu bercat cokelat susu tersebut

'Jam 18:50? Baiklah, sebentar lagi kau akan segera pulang dari tempat ini, Lovino. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi.'

"_Fratello_~" panggil Feliciano dari balik _counter _dan Lovino pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang kakak.

"Hari ini _fratello_ pulang duluan saja! Sehabis selesai bekerja, aku ingin ke perpustakaan dulu untuk mengembalikan buku, ve~"

"Kenapa harus malam-malam begini? Kau kan bisa mengembalikannya besok siang saja," ucap Lovino dengan kasar.

"Aku juga mau begitu ve! Tapi hari ini adalah batas pengembalian buku yang terakhir. Kalau kukembalikan besok, sudah terkena denda." Feliciano menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Biasanya, sang kakak akan mengomeli sang adik jika membicarakan hal merepotkan seperti ini.

Lovino menghela napas berat, "Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan. Dan berhati-hatilah dengan orang-orang di sana," kata Lovino seraya mendelikkan matanya sesaat ke arah ketiga orang misterius itu berada. "Aku curiga dengan mereka."

"_Fratello_ juga, ve?" Raut wajah khawatir menghiasi wajah Feliciano sekarang ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _juga_?" Lovino berusaha merendahkan suaranya agar orang-orang tersebut tidak merasa kalau mereka sedang dibicarakan sekarang.

"Mereka mengikutiku saat berjalan ke sini, ve!"

"Ssst! Bodoh, kecilkan suaramu! " Lovino melirikkan matanya sebentar dengan salah satu telapak tangannya membungkam mulut Feliciano. "Aku akan pulang sekarang. Telepon aku jika mereka masih membututimu."

Feliciano menganggukkan kepalanya–tidak bisa berbicara karena mulutnya masih ditutup oleh kakaknya–dan memegang telapak tangan kakaknya yang lain dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat, kebiasaan mereka untuk menguatkan diri mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Lovino berjalan keluar dari <em>cafe<em> yang sekarang sudah cukup ramai. _Cafe_ tempatnya bekerja memang selalu ramai pada malam hari. Walaupun ia pulang terlebih dahulu yang berarti langit belum begitu gelap, namun tetap saja ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya itu.

'Bagaimana jika Feliciano diculik? Bagaimana jika Feliciano dirampok? Bagaimana jika Feliciano dibunuh?' Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu terus berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Membuat dirinya semakin gelisah. Ia menyesal sekarang, mengapa ia tidak menemani adiknya yang ceroboh itu untuk mengembalikan buku. Walaupun pulang lebih larut, setidaknya ia tidak akan merasakan khawatir yang berlebihan seperti ini.

Apartemennya tidak terletak begitu jauh dari _Piazza della Signoria_, hanya tinggal lurus dan belok ke kiri menuju ke arah gang yang lebih sempit. Malam yang dipenuhi oleh lampu jalan yang remang-remang ini tidak begitu ramai, Lovino bertanya mengapa. Padahal biasanya tidak sesepi ini. Walaupun begitu, ia masih mendapati beberapa pejalan kaki di sana.

Tiba-tiba, Lovino merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak dari saku celananya yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Lovino hampir saja berteriak ketika ia baru ingat bahwa itu adalah _handphone_ miliknya. Ia merutuki _handphone_ berwarna putih polos yang bergetar itu dengan sebal dan tangan kirinya mulai merogoh saku celananya itu untuk mengambil benda itu. Ketika melihat siapa orang brengsek yang hampir membuatnya jantungan itu, segala umpatan yang tadinya menggunung–siap untuk diledakkan–mendadak sirna. Rupanya sang adik yang menelepon. Kekhawatiran terlihat semakin nyata pada wajahnya. Takut kalau pikiran buruknya tadi akan menjadi kenyataan.

Dengan terburu-buru, Lovino segera mengangkat telepon dari Feliciano.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja, Feliciano?" suara Lovino terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar sang adik tidak mendengar adanya getaran di dalam suara kakaknya itu. Bisa-bisa ia malu seumur hidup kalau ternyata tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Feliciano dan ia akan menertawai suara kakaknya yang terdengar seperti penakut itu.

"_Fratello_ baik-baik saja?" Itulah kata-kata yang menyulut kemarahan seorang Lovino Vargas.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, bego! Sekarang cepat kau pulang!" Lovino meneriakkan kekesalannya pada Feliciano yang berada di ujung telepon. Walaupun tidak dapat melihatnya, Lovino yakin bahwa Feliciano sedang berjengit menahan teriakkan kakaknya yang sangat kencang itu.

"Vee~ Aku baru keluar dari _cafe_. Dan–"

"ABAIKAN BUKU SIALAN ITU DAN PULANG SEKARANG!" Lovino sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia lebih memilih dilihat oleh orang-orang yang lewat dengan tatapan aneh dari pada menemukan berita 'Tewasnya Remaja SMA di Depan _Cafe_ xxx' di halaman depan koran esok pagi.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, vee!" Akhirnya Feliciano mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Apalagi yang perlu kau bicarakan?"Sang pemuda berambut cokelat dan ber-ahoge itu menepuk dahinya frustasi.

'Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Feliciano ataupun–

"Orang-orang itu meninggalkan _cafe_ ketika melihat _fratello_ keluar dari _cafe_. Dan aku rasa, sepertinya mereka sedang mengikutimu, vee!"

–aku yang mereka incar.'

Lovino tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya semula. Ia merasa tubuhnya mati rasa dan bulu kuduknya berdiri seluruhnya.

'Tidak mungkin.. Kenapa jadi berbalik seperti ini? Ha.. hahahaha..' Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap jalan berbatu yang berada di bawahnya. Sinar dari lampu jalan membuat bayangannya terlihat dengan jelas di sana. Namun, tubuhnya tersentak ketika ia melihat bayangan yang lain. Terlihat banyak. Mungkin tiga?

"Fratello tidak apa-apa, ve?" Lovino mengabaikan Feliciano yang suaranya terdengar begitu khawatir. Ia melepaskan _handphone_ yang menempel di telinganya itu dengan pelan dan memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan adiknya itu.

'Tidak ada jalan lain.. satu.. dua.. TIGA!'

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Lovino segera berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari mereka. Yang ternyata merupakan pilihan buruk, karena mereka pun ikut mengejar. Ia berbelok ke kiri dan memasuki jalan yang lebih sempit dari jalan yang dilaluinya tadi. Dan mereka masih tetap mengejar.

"Sialan! Mereka masih terus mengejarku!" Lovino menolehkan kepalanya sekilas ke belakang dan ia masih dapat menangkap bayangan ketiga sosok itu. Ia mempercepat larinya agar tidak terkejar oleh ketiga sosok aneh itu.

Di kala Lovino berlari, ia merasakan akan sesuatu yang tidak normal pada derap kaki orang-orang itu. Derap kaki mereka terdengar.. lengket? Basah? Yang jelas tidak normal.

Sebentar lagi, ia akan tiba di tempat tinggalnya. Betapa rasanya ia begitu merindukan apartemennya saat ini. Namun wajahnya berubah ngeri ketika melihat dua orang yang serupa dengan mereka yang mengejarnya berada di depan pintu gerbang apartemen yang ditinggalinya.

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi?" Dengan segera, Lovino merubah haluan ke jalan yang lebih sempit lagi.

Entah Dewi Fortuna tidak sedang memihaknya atau apa–jalan yang dilaluinya buntu. Tetap saja ia tidak kehilangan akal untuk bersembunyi. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati tumpukan brang-barang bekas yang berada di sana. Mau tidak mau, ia berusaha menenggelamkan diri ke dalam rongsokan itu. Setelah bunyi benda-benda berbahan besi itu terdengar karena usaha bersembunyi dari Lovino, sekarang keheningan pun mulai menyelimuti. Lovino memejamkan matanya, berharap dirinya telah terkubur sepenuhnya. Tetapi, ia masih dapat mendengarkan langkah kaki itu. Langkah kaki yang aneh. Terdengar tidak teratur dan lembek. Apakah mereka bukan manusia? Dengan cepat, Lovino menyangkal pikiran akan hal itu.

'Mana mungkin ada monster pada zaman sekarang ini! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!'

Atau mungkin mereka ada sekelompok mafia? Lovino sejenak memikirkan keluarganya. Seingatnya, mereka tidak pernah terlibat dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan mafia. Lalu, mereka ini _apa_ dan apa yang mereka lakukan dengan membututi Lovino dan Feliciano?

Pikiran Lovino terbuyarkan dengan mendengarkan langkah kaki yang kali ini terdengar dekat. Begitu dekat. Matanya terbuka sedikit, berusaha mengintip dari celah-celah barang rongsokan tersebut. Dan benar saja, mereka tepat berada di depannya dan sekarang hendak menghampirinya. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar, ngeri.

Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat mesin cuci yang sudah rusak yang tadinya menutupi kaki Lovino. Dan sekarang kakinya terekspos dengan sangat jelas, membuat mereka semua tersenyum mengerikan. Mereka pun semakin bersemangat mengangkat barang-barang itu sampai akhirnya, tubuh Lovino terlihat seluruhnya.

Mereka semua menatap Lovino dengan gembira, tetapi juga mengancam. Mereka melepas kaca mata mereka dan hal itu begitu mencengangkan bagi Lovino. Mata mereka berwarna hitam. Bukan hanya bola mata, atau mungkin bisa dibilang bahwa mereka tidak memiliki bola mata? Ya, _seluruhnya _hitam. Mereka melepas masker, topi, baju, semua yang melekat pada tubuh mereka. Sekarang, semua terlihat jelas. Wajah mereka rata, yang berarti tidak memiliki hidung sama sekali. Tubuh mereka sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran manusia normal dan berwarna putih dekil. Serta ada sebuah tulisan yang terukir di dahi sang monster. Lovino tak yakin akan bahasa yang digunakan, tapi ia merasa pernah melihat tulisan seperti itu sebelumnya. Dan yang melengkapi keganjilan pada tubuh mereka: tubuhnya lengket dan mencair. Itu semua menjawab pertanyaan Lovino bahwa mengapa mereka menutupi tubuh mereka dengan terlalu berlebihan.

"Ka-kalian monster! Pergi dariku!" Lovino berteriak dengan penuh kengerian. Ia berusaha mengambil barang apapun yang bisa di ambil di belakangnya untuk dilempar kepada mereka.

Monster pertama datang mendekat, sepertinya ingin mencengkeram tubuh Lovino. Sebelum ia sempat menyentuhnya, Lovino terlebih dahulu berhasil melemparkan sebuah raket _badminton_ usang yang sudah berlubang kepada makhluk itu. Lovino menatap dengan jijik kepada raket itu yang ternyata menancap ke dalam mata monster itu. Monster itu meraung kesakitan seraya tangannya menggapai-gapai raket yang tertancap tepat mengenai matanya. Ketika monster itu ingin menarik raket tersebut dengan putus asa, tak sengaja tangannya menggosok tulisan yang berada di dahinya sehingga tulisan tersebut terhapus sudah. Monster itu pun terdiam, dan yang mencengangkan, meleleh dan mengotori jalan yang tadi dipijaknya. Lovino memegangi perutnya yang mual sekarang ini.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Lovino akhirnya membuka suara. Namun, monster yang lainnya mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat, mendadak muncul kembali impiannya dulu bahwa ia ingin mati dengan gagah dan berani, seperti mati setelah melawan naga yang akan memakan tuan putri-tentu saja itu di dalam imajinasi kanak-kanaknya. Namun, begitu kontras dengan keadaan yang sekarang. Monster-monster tersebut telah berhasil menyudutkannya. Tinggal menghitung detik lagi sampai ia mati di dalam tangan para monster ini.

"Pergi kalian semua!" Lovino memukul-mukul para monster dengan membabi buta. Walaupun mengenai tubuh mereka, tetap saja Lovino mengernyit jijik merasakan kulitnya bertemu dengan sesuatu yang lengket yang membuatnya ingin memuntahkan kembali makanan yang baru dimakan olehnya.

Sayangnya, salah satu monster berhasil menghentikan amukan Lovino. Monster tersebut menggenggam kedua tangan Lovino kuat-kuat dan semakin memojokkannya sampai punggung Lovino menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU, SIALAN!" Kakinya menendang-nendang putus asa ke arah sang monster yang mencengkeram kedua lengannya kuat-kuat. Cengkeramannya begitu kuat hingga dapat dipastikan kedua lengannya akan mendapat luka yang cukup berarti. Monster-monster yang lain pun mendekatinya. Sekarang Lovino bertanya dalam hati, apakah dirinya memang primadona bagi semua monster?

Seluruh badannya melemas. Tenaganya terbuang untuk hal yang percuma. Lovino memejamkan kedua matanya, sudah pasrah akan apa pun yang akan menimpanya.

'Jadi seperti ini akhinya.. keren sekali..'

Selama Lovino memejamkan kedua matanya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar langkah kaki. Suara orang yang tengah berlari. Atau monster yang lainnya lagi? Apapun itu, yang pasti sekarang ini Lovino Vargas sudah tidak peduli. Kematian sudah berada di hadapannya. Lagi pula mana ada manusia yang akan berani melawan monster seperti ini? Mereka pasti akan berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan bersembunyi untuk menghindari monster ini.

Lovino membuka sedikit matanya. Sekarang ia melihat monster yang berada di depannya sedang melayangkan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi. Lovino sudah tidak peduli. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, menunggu ajal menjemputnya.

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU YANG HINA DARINYA!"

Lovino masih menutup matanya. Ah, betapa inginnya ia mendengar itu dari orang yang datang menyelamatkannya. Suara pedang yang begitu luwes mencincang para monster, dan terdengar suara para monster yang mencair mengikuti pendahulunya.

'Imajinasiku berjalan begitu baik. Hahaha.' Lovino tersenyum masam. 'Tapi, kenapa monster sialan ini tidak memukulku?' Karena penasaran, Lovino kembali membuka kedua matanya. Seiring dengan matanya yang terbuka, ia merasakan cengkeraman pada lengannya melonggar. Dan yang ia tahu, monster yang tadi hendak memukulnya telah berubah menjadi cairan lengket menjijikan di bawah sepatunya.

Ia menatap ke depan dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan sebilah pedang pada genggamannya. Entah apa itu tadi hanya imajinasinya saja atau ia melihat api yang membara menyelubungi bilah besi pedang itu? Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ketika sang penolongnya tersebut menatap dirinya yang tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa sekarang. Wajah pemuda itu.. Lovino sangat yakin bahwa ia pernah melihatnya..

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sekarang ia telah menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Emosi yang tergambarkan pada wajah pemuda tersebut sulit untuk ditebak. Cemas? Penasaran? Senang? Marah? Tentu Lovino tidak tahu.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepala sang pemuda Italia. Mulai dari "Tadi itu apa?" sampai "Pedang apa itu?" atau bahkan Lovino ingin mengatakan "Oh, terima kasih, deh. Sekarang aku pulang dulu, dadah." Dan akhirnya yang keluar dari mulut Lovino adalah,

"Kau itu _apa_?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu menatap sang pemuda Italia dengan tatapan sendu. Lovino dapat melihat ada sebuah luka yang tersembunyi ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. 'Oh sial..' umpatnya. Ketika ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang berupa permintaan maaf, sang pemuda misterius ini tersenyum riang seperti anak kecil.

"Aku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Tapi kau hanya perlu memanggilku Antonio saja!" Orang yang mengaku bernama Antonio itu tersenyum tanpa beban. Lovino mengernyit bingung. Pasalnya, belum lama tadi ia melihat pemuda yang bernama Antonio ini memasang tatapan yang menyedihkan. Namun, voila! Sekarang ia tersenyum seperti orang bego. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Lovino.

"Oh.."

"Dan siapa namamu, _señor_?"

Lovino memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. 'Itu bukan bahasa Italia,' pikirnya. 'Itu bahasa Spanyol..' Pikirannya seperti disentakkan secara tiba-tiba ketika ia memikirkan hal itu. Membuatnya teringat akan.. mimpinya. Dan Lovino yakin hal itu–mendapat mimpi aneh dengan pemuda yang serupa dengan pemuda yang sekarang berada di hadapannya, dan di kejar-kejar oleh pasukkan monster yang berakhir dengan diselamatkan oleh pemuda ini–pasti ada hubungannya. Atau mungkin ia berada di dalam mimpi sekarang ini? Ia berharap begitu.

"Ka-kau siapa? Monster apa itu tadi? Dan mau apa kau ke sini?" Lovino merasakan suaranya tercekat. Ia merasa bahwa hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi sekarang.

Antonio mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Kan tadi sudah aku bilang, namaku Antonio. Monster yang menyerangmu tadi adalah golem. Namun, kupikir mereka belum sempurna. Mereka semua terbuat dari lilin, yang berarti menandakan bahwa golem-golem tersebut adalah buatan_nya."_Antonio menatap cairan lengket yang berada di sekitarnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "Beruntunglah _dia_ lebih suka memakai lilin dari pada besi seperti kaumnya yang lain. Akan sangat merepotkan jika harus berurusan dengan besi." Antonio memberikan jeda pada perkataannya. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Oh iya, kau belum menyebutkan namamu. Siapa namamu?"

"Lovino.. Vargas," jawab Lovino setengah hati. "Dan apa tujuanmu kemari? Dan apa maksudnya kau muncul di dalam.. ah, lupakan!" Wajah Lovino bersemu merah. Hampir saja ia berbicara akan hal yang memalukan. Kalau memang hanya kebetulan saja Antonio muncul di dalam mimpinya, Lovino berjanji akan segera berlari ke rumahnya dan bunuh diri saat itu juga. Sangat memalukan..

"Ah, maksudmu masuk ke dalam mimpimu? Ahaha, itu memang aku~"

Atau mungkin Lovino tidak akan jadi bunuh diri.. Melainkan membunuh orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Belum sempat Lovino mengeluarkan suara protesnya, Antonio sudah berlutut di hadapannya. Dengan anggun dan bak _gentleman_, Antonio meraih lengan kanan Lovino dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Dan hal itu membuat Lovino semakin memerah, tentu saja. Lovino hendak menarik lengannya dengan kasar, namun terhenti ketika Antonio berkata,

"Selamat datang kembali, _Il Principe_."

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>*Saya bingung mau masukkin apa ke dalam pelajaran sejarahnya itu. Mendadak saya inget sama buku Assassin's Creed yang saya pinjam dari teman saya sampai 5 bulan ngga dibalikin (curcol) dan yang paling saya inget adalah Girolamo Savonarola. Seorang rahib yang terkenal dengan ajarannya yang terlalu keras, seperti membakar atau menghancurkan benda-benda yang dianggap tidak baik, walaupun benda itu hanyalah benda-benda seni seperti lukisan, buku, dsb. Akhirnya ia dihukum mati dengan digantung, lalu dibakar oleh perintah Paus Alexander VI yang tidak menyukainya. <em>Well<em>, kalo di bukunya sih, Savonarola kurang lebih begitu juga, tapi dia nyolong apel dari si Ezio (bukan apel biasa loh ya). Intinya si Paus sama si Savonarola itu sejenis antagonis lah di sono.

**A/N: Aduh.. Saya tidak tahu mau ngomong apalagi ._. Perkenalan diri mungkin? #plak Saya sebenernya udah dari lama nongkrong di FHI jadi silent reader, atau kadang-kadang ngereview pake akun yang satu lagi. Tapi ya.. ini cerita pertama saya di sini. Setelah memantapkan diri buat nge-publish cerita ini, akhirnya ke-publish juga ;v; Abis itu umm.. kalo ada yang mau berbaik hati ngereview, silahkan dengan senang hati deh XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Fantasy/Adventure/Romance

**Warning: Absurd, AU, (mungkin) typo, kata-kata kasar Lovi.**

* * *

><p>Lovino berjalan lurus mengikuti langkah kakinya–ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana kedua kakinya tersebut akan membawa dirinya–pada suatu tempat yang ia tahu itu adalah sebuah gua. Gua yang sangat suram dan gelap, hanya mendapatkan pencahayaan dari nyala api obor yang tergantung pada dinding-dinding gua. Mencekam, itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan tempat itu. Samar-samar ia dapat menangkap aroma bebatuan yang basah dan lembap seperti aroma khas gua pada umumnya, tetapi lebih terasa aneh. Bahkan Lovino pun merasakan perutnya bergejolak seiring ia berjalan untuk memasuki gua misterius ini semakin dalam. Walaupun sedikit dirundung rasa takut, tetapi rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar–terbukti ketika ia menarik suatu batu yang terpasang dengan posisi yang cukup janggal pada dinding gua dan tulang-belulang misterius (yang sepertinya adalah tulang dari kerangka manusia) berjatuhan menimpa dirinya–dan apa itu di depannya? Jurang? Apapun itu, Lovino merutuki jalan yang sedari tadi dipijakinya dan mengapa ia tidak melihat kalau jalan tersebut sudah berakhir. Ia pun berteriak histeris, persetan dengan harga dirinya. Singkat kata, ia jatuh ke dalam jurang. Jurang yang sangat gelap tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Ia berpikir bahwa dengan jatuh pada jurang yang tidak berujung ini, ia akan menemui akhir dari hidupnya. Dan sekarang ia bertanya, apakah ia akan terus jatuh ditemani oleh gaya gravitasi seperti ini sampai ia tua nanti? Serius, jurangnya dalam sekali.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA–ugh!" Lovino mengaduh pelan seraya mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit karena bagian tersebutlah yang bertemu terlebih dulu dengan jalan yang beralaskan bebatuan gua di mana ia terduduk sekarang. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk disejajarkan dengan kepalanya, memastikan bahwa tangannya tersebut tidak tembus pandang dan masih dapat menyentuh benda-benda. Suatu keajaiban bagi Lovino, ia sudah jatuh dari tempat berketinggian yang mungkin lebih dari seratus meter dan ia masih hidup? Bahkan rasa sakit di bokongnya juga tidak seberapa. Ia merasa keren untuk untuk hal ini.

Lovino melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan berada di mana ia sekarang saat ini. Sebuah sungai menyambut kedua matanya, aliran sungai yang begitu tenang tetapi terlihat seram. Warna airnya terlihat gelap, mungkin karena tidak adanya penerangan di tempat itu. Ia pun bingung kepada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia masih bisa melihat di tempat tanpa satu pun cahaya seperti di sini? Sekali lagi, ia merasa keren.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika pandangannya mendapati suatu sosok yang menyerupai manusia sama seperti dirinya sedang berdiri di sebrang sungai. Ia berdiri tepat di depan sungai dengan tatapannya yang tidak pernah terlepas dari aliran sungai di depannya. Ketika melihat sosok itu, gejolak yang berada di dalam perut Lovino dari tadi semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat ia mengernyit untuk beberapa saat.

'Apa-apaan ini.. Perutku terasa berputar-putar. Aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat menyeramkan ini!' gumam Lovino dalam hati. Namun di sisi lain hatinya, ia menyimpan rasa penasaran yang besar pada sosok yang dilihatnya itu. Ia berdiri dari posisinya semula dan berjalan mendekati sungai dengan perlahan. Sekarang ia tepat berada di depan orang itu, hanya terpisahkan oleh sungai yang panjang membentang dari ujung ke ujung, entah dari mana ke mana. Lovino berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tidak gemetar dan mulai membuka suara,

"Kau siapa? Tempat apa ini?" Bagus, setidaknya suaranya tidak bergetar. Sekarang tinggal menunggu jawaban dari orang itu. Orang tersebut masih terdiam, pandangannya tetap tidak lepas dari aliran sungai yang tenang. Lovino sempat ragu sejenak kalau orang ini tidak dapat mendengar suaranya karena jarak sungai yang menjadi pembatas dari mereka berdua ini cukup lebar. Lovino pikir, ia harus mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. Siapa tahu orang itu benar-benar tidak mendengarnya tadi.

"Hei, kau – "

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau melupakannya, aku tidak mau.. "

Lovino membuka mulutnya sedikit, bingung akan maksud perkataan orang misterius itu, "Apa yang kau mak–"

"Tapi ini demi kebaikan semuanya. Demi dia juga." Ia menekankan kata 'dia' pada kalimatnya barusan. Sepertinya, 'dia' yang dimaksud itu adalah orang yang begitu penting baginya.

Lovino menyadari satu hal, sepertinya suara orang itu terdengar familiar.. tetapi, siapa? Lovino yakin, ia pasti setidaknya pernah minimal sekali mendengar suara seperti milik orang itu sebelumnya.

"Kau.. bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!" kata Lovino dengan sedikit meneriaki orang itu. Menurutnya itu tidak sopan. Seharusnya, ia menjawab pertanyaannya dulu dan bukannya langsung melemparkan pertanyaan yang bertajuk 'galau' kepada dirinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa? Jawab aku!" Orang itu balik berteriak lebih keras. Dari kejauhan, Lovino dapat melihat raut wajah orang itu yang semakin menegang dan darahnya yang terpompa ke atas menuju kepalanya. Tunggu, raut wajahnya itu terlihat tidak asing baginya..

Lovino menelan ludah dengan berat, "Kau.. sebenarnya kau siapa..?"

Pandangannya tiba-tiba menggelap dan matanya terasa berat sekali. Memaksanya untuk menutup dan menyudahi untuk menonton pertunjukkan itu dengan menggunakan kedua matanya.

_Apa.. __a__pa yang harus kulakukan? Jawab aku, kumohon..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers<strong> **© Hidekazu Himaruya**

**The Secrets of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel **© Michael Scott****

**Tale of Legendary Stones **© Ritsu Ricchan****

* * *

><p>Wajah sang pemuda Italia mengernyit pelan, merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh punggungnya. Raut mukanya yang tadi tenang, mulai menunjukkan rasa tak nyaman. Alisnya mengkerut seraya 'sesuatu' itu semakin menempel dengannya.<p>

"Hei Feliciano, sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak tidur di tempat tidurku," gumam Lovino sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya, bersiap-siap melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada adiknya itu. Tapi hey, itu bukan Feliciano. Tubuh Lovino terasa seperti membatu saat melihat pemuda berwajah mediteran ini tengah tertidur tepat di hadapannya. Pemuda yang tadinya ia pikir hanya muncul di dalam mimpinya mengapa bisa terealisasikan seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan ini adalah mimpi juga? Lovino tersentak seiring dengan masuknya memori-memori mengenai malam kemarin. Kepalanya terasa berat dengan masuknya ingatan-ingatan yang bisa dibilang absurd dan tidak masuk di akal itu.

'He.. apa-apaan itu monster? Golem? Pedang?' pikir Lovino sambil terkekeh pelan.

Pikiran Lovino buyar ketika pemuda di hadapannya ini mulai menggeliat pelan. Ia teringat kembali bahwa pemuda itu berhutang penjelasan pada dirinya mengenai hal yang terjadi kemarin malam, dan ia harus segera mengusir pemuda itu secepatnya dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hey _bastardo_! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu tidur di tempat tidurku! Cepat bangun atau kutendang bokongmu!" Lovino mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menggoncang-goncangkan pemuda itu dengan kasarnya. Pemuda itu pun membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, lalu menoleh pada Lovino. Wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah ketika melihat Lovino berada di sisinya. Ia bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya, lalu memajukan dirinya ke arah sang pemuda Italia dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

"Selamat pagi, _Mi tomate_~!" Ia tersenyum lembut menyaksikan perubahan raut wajah pemuda yang tadi dikecupnya itu. Muncul semburat merah pada kedua pipinya, pemandangan yang sangat menyegarkan di awal hari.

"Kau.. PERGI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Lovino. Ya, hidupnya tidak akan bisa sama lagi.

* * *

><p>Jika kalian memiliki pikiran bahwa apartemen di mana Lovino dan Feliciano tinggal adalah apartemen mewah layaknya di kota-kota metropolitan, kalian salah besar. Apartemen yang ditinggali mereka merupakan sebuah bangunan berarsitektur kuno layaknya bangunan yang sering dijumpai pada kota Florence. Kota ini memang dipenuhi dengan bangunan-bangunan abad pertengahannya yang merupakan peninggalan berharga bagi kota ini, yang menciptakan daya tarik tesendiri untuk menarik para wisatawan. Kamar tempat tinggalnya memiliki balkon yang menampakkan pemandangan kota Florence dengan indahnya. Lantainya bagus dan atapnya juga masih terlihat baik. Namun yang membuat Lovino mendecak kesal pada saat hari pertamanya pindah ke apartemennya sekarang ini dan satu-satunya keluhan yang pernah ia sampaikan kepada sang pemilik apartemen, pelayanan airnya buruk. Pernah suatu waktu saat Lovino sedang mandi, air tidak kunjung keluar pada <em>shower<em> yang menggantung di atasnya. Padahal saat itu ia memiliki janji–yang menurutnya sangat penting–kepada teman sekelasnya yang saat itu merupakan orang yang ditaksirnya. Dan berakhir pada gagang _shower_ tersebut rusak karena menjadi sasaran amukan Lovino.

Lovino duduk termangu pada meja makannya, menatap dengan intens kepada sosok di hadapannya ini yang tengah memakan sarapannya tanpa memperhatikan situasi di sekitarnya. Salah satu sisi matanya berkedut-kedut, kesal akan tingkah pemuda yang kemarin menyelamatkannya dari serangan golem-golem. Tiba-tiba ia teringat lagi akan peristiwa semalam, setelah ia sampai di apartemennya dengan selamat serta membawa sang pemuda yang menjadi penolongnya ke apartemennya, tak lama kemudian ia menerima telepon dari Feliciano yang mengatakan bahwa sang adik akan bermalam di rumah teman sekelasnya, dan ia diserang oleh berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir dari sang adik. Memang itu kesalahannya juga karena telah memutuskan hubungan telepon dari sang adik waktu itu. Lagi pula itu juga bukan murni seratus persen kesalahannya, karena suasana saat itu terbilang sangat mencekam. Tentu ia lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari serangan para golem dari pada menyempatkan untuk berbicara panjang lebar lewat telepon untuk mencurahkan semua kegetiran hatinya kepada sang adik ketika beberapa golem yang kelaparan berada dibelakangnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kepada sang pemuda Spanyol yang masih memakan _Spaghetti Bolognese_ ekstra saos tomatnya dengan kesal. Tanpa bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia mengangkat suaranya,

"Baik, aku memberimu makan karena aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu. Jangan merasa seperti di rumahmu sendiri, sialan!"

Orang yang dimaksud mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat wajah yang polos bak anak kecil yang melihat permen di depan kedua matanya. Bekas saos tomat menempel pada salah satu sisi bibirnya, membuat bibir pemuda berdarah Spanyol itu terlihat 'menggoda'.

"Ahahaha, maafkan aku~ habis, makanannya enak sekali, sih! _Il Principe_ pintar memasak, ya!" Ia tersenyum kepada Lovino yang dibalas raut wajah kesal bercampur rona merah.

"Cih, dasar tidak tahu diri! Cukup panggil aku Lovino, dan itu hanya masakan yang mudah dibuat! Cepat, aku ingin dengar penjelasanmu!" Lovino melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, bersikap angkuh.

"_Sí _Lovi!Tapi aku harus mengelap mulutku dulu sekarang, boleh aku minta lap atau _tissue_?" Antonio melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari barang yang dibutuhkannya, namun tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena Lovino menyodorkan kotak _tissue_ tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi memanggilku dengan yang yang sok imut seperti itu? Cih, cepat ambil sendiri _tissue_-nya, sialan." Antonio meraih kotak tissue yang disodorkan padanya dan menarik keluar satu helai tissue itu dan mengelapkannya pada bagian wajahnya yang terkena saos tomat itu. Setelah wajahnya bersih dan tissue yang digunakannya tadi telah dibuang ke tempat sampah, ia memasang posisi duduknya dengan baik. Mendadak, udara yang berada di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi lebih berat.

Antonio berdeham pelan, "Jadi begini.. keadaanmu dalam bahaya." ucap sang pemuda berdarah Spanyol mengawali pembicaraan, dibalas dengan Lovino yang menelengkan kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Kalau itu tentu saja aku sudah tahu! Siapapun pasti akan berpikir bahwa dirinya berada dalam bahaya jika dikejar-kejar oleh monster!"

"Golem," ucap Antonio mengoreksi.

"Yah, apapun itu, pokoknya mereka bukan manusia! Maksudku, beritahu aku apa yang mereka mau dariku!" Lovino sungguh sudah tidak sabar lagi akan jawabannya. Antonio menaikkan sedikit kepalanya, matanya mengawang ke langit-langit.

"Mereka menginginkanmu, tubuhmu."

Keheningan panjang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya terdengar suara detak jarum jam yang memasuki rongga telinga mereka. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sepertinya.

"Tubuhku..? Apa yang salah dengan tubuhku?" Ia bergidik ngeri akan pikiran yang sekarang tengah ia fantasikan. "Aku.. tidak akan menjadi korban pelecehan, kan..?"

Antonio mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, wajahnya yang serius pun terlihat lucu sekarang. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik, menyebabkan senyuman menahan geli darinya. Lovino yang tidak terima ditertawai, memajukan tubuhnya. Wajahnya merah padam sekarang.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau tertawakan, sialan!"

"Tidak, tidak.. hanya saja, kau itu lucu sekali, hm.. Lovi!" Ia pun memasang senyum itu lagi pada wajahnya, senyum yang cerah dan menyiratkan penuh kasih sayang.

"Lu-lucu apanya, hah?" Lovino memalingkan wajahnya sebal.

Antonio terdiam, memikirkan pertanyaan yang tadi sempat dilontarkan oleh sang pemuda Italia di hadapannya. "Mereka mengincar tubuhmu, tepatnya salah satu batu legendaris yang berada di perutmu sekarang ini. Batu yang dikenal dengan nama _Resurrectionem Lapidem, _atau biasanya disebut Batu Kebangkitan."

Lovino melongo, berpikir bahwa Antonio adalah orang sakit jiwa yang sedang membicarakan sebuah dongeng dari tempat asal ibunya. "Kau gila? Mana mungkin ada batu seperti itu di dalam perutku! Aku manusia normal, aku tidak seputus-asa itu sampai-sampai memakan batu. Aku masih memiliki uang untuk membeli makanan yang layak. Kau masih waras, kan?" Ia mendadak curiga kepada orang di depannya ini. Antonio menghela napas pelan, sudah menduga bahwa reaksi ini yang akan keluar dari Lovino.

"Sudah kuduga reaksimu akan begitu. Tapi yaaa, hal ini memang cukup sulit untuk diterima nalar."

'Bukan sulit, tapi memang tidak bisa, bodoh,' umpat Lovino dalam hati.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Coba dipikirkan lagi, apa golem-golem yang menyerangmu kemarin bisa diterima oleh nalar manusia biasa? Jika tidak, maka hal yang aku katakan tadi kepadamu itu tidak bisa tidak mungkin, kan? Aku lanjutkan lagi karena kita tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak. Mereka yang mengejarmu adalah musuh bebuyutan kerajaan kami, Kerajaan Sisilia." Antonio memandang serius pemuda yang lebih kecil di hadapannya. Berharap bahwa Lovino mengerti bahwa yang dikatakannya adalah sesuatu yang benar.

"Kerajaan Sisilia? Tapi itu sudah beberapa abad yang lalu setelah kerajaan itu hancur. Kau jangan mengada-ada!"

"Haruskah aku katakan lagi, jika golem-golem itu ada, maka hal yang semustahil apapun dapat menjadi tidak mustahil, kan?" Antonio menatap Lovino penuh kesungguhan, yang ditatapnya pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia mulai merasakan adanya suatu tatapan intimidasi pada pandangan pemuda berdarah Spanyol itu.

Lovino berpikir sejenak, mengingat kembali pertanyaan yang masih merupakan misteri baginya. Pertanyaan yang mengusiknya sejak pertama kali ia melihat orang ini. "Jadi.. kau itu apa?"

"Aku.. aku adalah manusia abadi," ujar Antonio mantap.

Baik, semua hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini sangat tidak masuk akal menurut Lovino. Pasti ia sedang bermimpi, ya, ia pasti bermimpi..

"Yeah, dan aku adalah manusia yang bisa terbang."

"Aku serius, Lovi."

Lovino melihat raut wajah Antonio yang begitu yakin akan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia berpikir, apapun yang dikatakannya, tidak akan membuat pendirian sekuat baja milik Antonio runtuh. "Ya, ya, silahkan lanjutkan."

Antonio menggaruk pelan tengkuknya. Ia berpikir untuk segera mandi sehabis ini. "Jadi, mengenai orang yang mengincarmu, ia merupakan _Magician_ yang hebat. Walaupun aku membencinya, kuakui dia memang hebat. Dan ia masih hidup sampai sekarang, sama sepertiku. Tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa ia masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang, padahal kami berdua lahir pada era yang sama."

"Kau lahir pada tahun berapa?"

"1530."

Lovino melihat dengan sesama sosok yang sedari tadi berbicara dengannya. Tubuhnya terlihat layaknya orang muda pada umumnya. Mungkin sekitar awal dua puluhan. Tidak disangka usianya melebihi usia kakeknya.

"Lalu, apakah ia masih memiliki tubuh yang awet muda juga?" Rasanya lucu jika melihat _M_agician yang terkenal dengan kata 'hebat' jika ternyata ia adalah sesosok lelaki tua dengan tongkat penopang tubuh, kulit yang melambai-lambai jika tertiup angin, dan wajahnya yang siap untuk menanti kapan pun ajal datang menjemputnya .

"Yeah, dia sama sepertiku. Dan mengapa ia bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang adalah sebuah misteri.."

"Kau sendiri, dengan apa dan mengapa kau masih hidup sampai sekarang?"

Antonio tersenyum pelan, lebih ke arah raut wajah sedih. "Aku memiliki salah satu dari batu legendaris. Yaitu _Immortalis Lapidem_, atau Batu Keabadian. Barang siapa yang membawanya terus, akan terkena efek ajaib yang dimiliki batu itu. Ah, perlu di ingat, aku adalah manusia abadi, namun bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mati. Aku bisa mati jika mau. Dan alasan mengapa aku masih hidup sampai sekarang," Ia menundukkan wajahnya, lalu menatap Lovino dengan matanya yang teduh, "aku harus bertemu denganmu dan memberitahumu mengenai ini semua, sehingga peristiwa dulu tidak akan terulang lagi." Terdapat suatu kegetiran ketika Antonio mengatakan hal itu, mengundang rasa penasaran Lovino akan 'peristiwa' yang Antonio maksud.

"Peristiwa apa itu?"

Antonio terdiam, wajahnya berubah menjadi gelap ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Antara yakin dan tidak yakin untuk mengutarakannya.

".. Peristiwa dimana kau terbunuh."

Lovino diam membisu. Mendadak suasana berubah menjadi mencekam. Sungguh, semua hal yang diterima oleh otaknya kali ini sungguh tidak masuk di akal. Dia masih hidup. Tubuhnya masih bisa terlihat, dapat digerakkan seutuhnya. Demi apa orang ini berbicara seolah-olah ia sudah pernah mati?

"Aku tahu mungkin hal ini terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal bagimu. Tetapi inilah kenyataannya. Kau dulu pernah hidup, sebagai Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Sisilia," Antonio mengakhirinya dengan berdeham kecil, berusaha membersihkan tenggorokannya yang mulai serak.

"Aku..? Putra Mahkota?"

"Maaf kalau semua perkataanku ini membuatmu bingung, tapi inilah yang perlu kau ketahui."

"Kau memang membuatku semakin bingung, _dammit__._." Lovino memegang kepalanya frutasi, sepertinya kepala miliknya sudah tidak bisa menampung informasi bertubi-tubi yang diberikan oleh Antonio. Ia melirikkan matanya ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit, berarti waktunya ia untuk berangkat sekolah. "Sudah, aku sudah terlalu pusing mendengar semua omong kosong ini. Aku mau berangkat ke sekolah." Lovino beranjak dari kursi yang sedari tadi didudukinya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

"Ini bukan omong kosong, Lovi.. dan kau tidak perlu berangkat ke sekolah." Antonio memutar badannya, melihat Lovino dengan mata hijaunya yang teduh itu.

"Apa-apaan kau, kau itu orang asing yang baru aku kenal kemarin! Seenaknya saja melarangku untuk sekolah, apa hakmu? Apa kau berpikir ada monster-monster lagi di luar sana yang akan mengincarku?" Antonio tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Lovino. Lovino yang telah sadar dengan sendirinya pun terdiam dan raut mukanya menjadi melunak.

"Nah, kau sudah tahu sendiri kan~?" Nada suaranya berubah menjadi ceria kembali, seakan-akan ia tidak pernah membicarakan hal yang serius sebelumnya. "Lagipula kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi. 'Dia' pasti akan segera datang kemari setelah mengetahui kau berada di sini." Tubuh Lovino menegang, ia berpikir siapapun yang dimaksudkan oleh Antonio itu pasti adalah orang yang mengirim sepasukan golem kemarin malam.

"Yang kau maksudkan itu.. _M__agician_ yang kau bilang tadi?"

Antonio mengangguk pelan,"Kita harus segera pergi secepatnya, usahakan untuk tidak bertemu dengannya untuk menghindari pertempuran. Temanku sudah mengurus kepergian kita kemarin malam, kita hanya tinggal pergi saja."

"Pergi ke mana, _bastardo_? Bagaimana dengan adikku? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di sini!" Wajah Feliciano melintas di dalam benaknya, tentu ia tidak akan mau meninggalkan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya di kota ini.

"Aku akan meminta temanku untuk menjaganya selama kau pergi. Tenang, adikmu akan aman dengan temanku. Dan kita akan pergi ke Perancis." Antonio beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil mantelnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu, serta memakai sepatunya dengan cekatan.

"Perancis? Kau gila! Untuk apa kita pergi ke tempat sejauh itu! Lagipula, masa berlaku _passport_-ku sudah habis." Lovino tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir orang di depannya ini. Dia pikir mudah untuk pergi dari satu negara ke negara lain? Dasar gila.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Temanku yang mengurus kepergian kita~."

"Lalu, kapan kita akan pergi?"

"Sekarang."

"Kau gila. Apa aku bisa percaya kepadamu?"

Antonio menghela napas pelan, ia memajukan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Lovi," bisik Antonio tepat di depan wajahnya. Semburat merah pun menghiasi wajah sang pemuda Italia itu dengan cepat.

"_Bastardo_.."

BLARRRR!

Antonio dan Lovino kontan menengok ke arah di mana suara ledakan itu berasal. Sepertinya tidak jauh dari pintu depan kamar apartemen miliknya.

"Su-suara apa itu?" tanya Lovino dengan wajahnya yang mulai menegang. Ia melirik Antonio yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Dia datang." Raut wajah Antonio berubah dengan cepat. Menunjukkan rasa cemas, tetapi langsung ia sembunyikan dengan cepat. Kini memperlihatkan raut wajah yang serius dan berbahaya. "Lebih cepat dari dugaanku," Antonio menambahkan.

"Yang kau maksudkan itu.. _Magician_ itu?"

"Ya. Dan dia akan segera datang kesini." Antonio meraih sesuatu dari balik mantelnya. Ia mengeluarkan pedang yang kemarin malam ia gunakan untuk mengalahkan para golem. Pedang yang kalau dilihat baik-baik memiliki suatu ukiran yang rumit namun indah pada gagangnya yang berwarna merah. Bilah besinya tampak gagah walaupun terlihat kusam. Itulah pedang yang kemarin Lovino lihat samar-samar mengeluarkan sebuah nyala api. Bersamaan itu juga, terdengar bunyi ledakan lagi. Diperkirakan kali ini jarak ledakannya lebih dekat karena suaranya terdengar semakin keras.

"Lovi, apa di apartemenmu ini mempunyai pintu belakang?" tanya Antonio tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu masuk di depannya.

Lovino membalas dengan suara sedikit tercekat," Uh, mana ada pintu belakang di lantai 3 seperti ini! Yang ada hanya pintu masuk dan balkon.." Antonio menolehkan kepalanya kepada Lovino sambil memasukkan kembali pedang miliknya ke dalam mantel tebalnya, tatapannya mengeras.

"Antarkan aku ke sana." Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa sambil sesekali Lovino menggumamkan kata cacian dalam bahasa ibunya, mereka akhirnya sampai di balkon yang mereka tuju. Antonio memeriksa keadaan sekitar dengan cepat. Angin yang bertiup pelan menghantarkan suatu bau yang kuno, namun terasa sangat familiar bagi hidungnya. "Sihir. Dia benar-benar nekat menggunakannya di depan umum seperti ini," Antonio berdecak pelan, lalu menoleh kepada Lovino yang berada dibelakangnya, "Lovi, kau lompat dari sini sekarang juga."

Kedua bahu Lovino menegang, tubuhnya merasakan suatu adrenalin yang sebentar lagi akan menjamah dirinya. "BODOH! Ini lantai 3 tahu! Kau ingin aku mati, hah?" Antonio yang mendengar rekasi Lovino hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Kau meloncat ke arah kios di sebelah sana, yang memiliki tenda berwarna merah itu. Setelah itu kau tinggal melompat ke arah jalan," Antonio menjelaskan sambil menunjuk suatu kios yang letaknya sekitar tiga meter dari tempat mereka berada. Sepertinya kios buah.

"Te-tetap saja, bodoh!" Lovino mengumpat kesal. Ia menoleh ke bawah, meperhitungkan jarak dari lantai tempatnya berada ke arah tempat yang Antonio tunjuk tadi. "Bu-bukan berarti aku tidak bisa! Aku hanya tidak mau meloncat! Itu hanya akan membuat sekujur tubuhku sakit!"

Sementara Lovino masih protes mengenai ide Antonio untuk terjun ke bawah, sudut matanya menangkap sinar berwarna hijau lendir dari sudut matanya. Dengan cekatan, ia meraih tubuh Lovino yang masih kebingungan dan menginjakkan kakinya pada tralis pembatas balkon itu.

"Kalau begini, mau tak mau." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, ia melompat dengan Lovino di dalam dekapannya. Bersamaan setelah ia meloncat, sinar yang tadi ia lihat menghantam dengan liar ke arah tempat dimana mereka tadi berada sampai hancur. Balkon tempat mereka berpijak sepersekian detik yang lalu kini telah tiada. Mereka berdua terus terjun ke arah atap yang tadi Antonio tunjuk. Lovino berteriak histeris di dalam dekapan Antonio. Darahnya berpacu semakin cepat dikarenakan oleh adrenalin yang dirasakannya ini. Ini juga merupakan pengalaman pertamanya untuk terjun bebas tanpa pengaman seperti ini-selain di mimpinya tentu saja-dan langsung mendarat di tenda kios buah itu dengan berguling-guling dan akhirnya sampai juga pada daratan. Lovino merasa bahwa jantungnya sudah tidak berdetak sama sekali.

Ia membuka matanya, ia merasakan wajahnya menempel pada dada bidang si pemuda Spanyol dengan kedua lengan pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Ditambah juga dengan desahan napas Antonio yang memburu. Lovino dapat mendengarkan detak jantung Antonio yang semakin cepat dan semakin cepat karena terpacu oleh adrenalin seperti dirinya. Atau mungkin karena hal lain?

"Bo-bodoh, sampai kapan kau mau terus memegangku seperti ini, lepaskan aku sialan.." Lovino menggumam pelan, wajahnya terasa memanas.

"Ah! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Maaf, kalau kita tidak segera melompat tadi, mungkin kita sudah hancur tanpa sisa." Antonio menunjuk pada balkon tempat mereka tadi berdiri dengan polosnya. Tidak tampak balkon sama sekali di sana. Lovino menelan ludah dengan berat. "Dari pada itu, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini," kata Antonio seraya berdiri dan membantu Lovino juga untuk berdiri, lalu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah datangnya tembakan tadi.

"_M__aledictionem __L__ucis __V__iridis__!__"_

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, seiring dengan sebuah pendar berwarna hijau lumut itu menabrak dinding luar rumah lain. Lovino yang telah berhasil menghindar melihat sekilas ke arah di mana pendar hijau itu ditembakkan, walaupun ia mengalami kesulitan ketika berlari karena selalu terhalangi oleh berbagai pakaian yang tengah dijemur dengan seutas tali yang menempel pada satu sisi dinding ke sisi yang lainnya. Ia tercengang ketika melihat dinding yang terbuat dari batu bata itu mulai melapuk secara perlahan dan berubah warna menjadi gelap. Hanya ada satu kata yang bisa menjelaskan ini semua, pembusukan. Dinding itu membusuk. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa murkanya mereka yang tempat tinggalnya ditembaki dengan seenaknya saja seperti itu. Kalau ia merupakan salah satu dari mereka, ia tidak akan segan-segan mengejar sang _M__agician_ sambil memegang sapu yang teracung tinggi sambil berteriak penuh emosi layaknya mengusir seekor kucing. Masih untung jika dia mau membayar ganti rugi, ini malah kabur seenaknya saja. Lovino mengalihkan pandangannya dari dinding bata yang telah melapuk dengan proses yang terbilang sangat cepat itu. Ia masih berlari sekuat tenaga sambil dituntun oleh Antonio yang berada di depannya, sambil memegang lengan Lovino untuk mengajaknya berlari lebih cepat.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana, _M__aledictionem __L__ucis __V__iridis__!_" Suara tembakan lagi terdengar dan mengenai dinding rumah tepat di sebelahnya. Lovino yakin ia mendengar suara itu dari atas. Ya, dari atas kepalanya. Namun bagaimana caranya?

Antonio menggigit sudut bibirnya dengan gelisah. Ia sudah berlari cukup jauh dan tubuhnya sudah meronta untuk meminta diistirahatkan. Ia mendecak pelan dan membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. "Kurasa tidak ada cara lain, _Inglaterra_." Ia berdiri dengan gagah bak ksatria. Merogoh sesuatu dari balik mantel tebalnya itu dan mengeluarkan pedang miliknya, pedang yang mempunyai daya tarik yang sama dengan dirinya. Orang yang dipanggil _Inglaterra_ itu menyunggingkan senyum berbahaya. Dengan langkah yang lincah seperti kucing liar, ia berhasil turun dari atap gedung-gedung yang mengitari Antonio dan Lovino dengan cepat. Oh, jadi ia berada di atap dari tadi..

Kini Lovino dapat melihat sang magician itu dengan jelas. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti layaknya penyihir di negeri dongeng yang memakai jubah gelap dengan sapu sihir yang bagaikan belahan dari jiwanya, jangan lupa dengan topi berbentuk segitiga juga. Ia juga bukan penyihir yang peyot dan keriput karena dimakan usia. Ia tidak memiliki panjang hidung di batas kewajaran, semuanya normal. Sungguh, ia terlihat seperti layaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang di kota–jika ia tidak memakai sarung tangan putih kusam dengan sebuah simbol pada punggung tangannya, dan jika ia tidak mengeluarkan pendar berwarna hijau dari telapak tangannya yang terbuka–pada umumnya. Jangan lupakan juga alisnya yang tebalnya melibihi batas kewajaran itu .

"Pedang itu.. ternyata kau masih menyimpannya, huh?" Sang _M__agician_ menelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman sarkastis menghiasi wajahnya yang khas orang Eropa. Ia tidak terlihat setua umurnya, sama seperti Antonio.

"Tentu. Aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya," Antonio membalas dengan sebuah seringai terpasang pada wajah tampannya. Lovino yang sekarang berada di belakang Antonio menatap dengan cemas pertarungan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi di antara kedua manusia abadi ini.

"Tapi sayangnya, tujuanku datang kesini bukan untuk bertarung denganmu," kata _M__agician_ itu ketika melihat Antonio mengacungkan pedang padanya. "Aku datang untuk dia," ia berkata seraya melirik Lovino dengan mata disipitkan. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas wajah Lovino berubah pucat seketika. Sang _M__agician_ menunjukkan sebuah seringai yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah tawa. Ia tertawa luar biasa, terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang memegangi perutnya dengan erat. Antonio dan Lovino menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, namun tetap berhati-hati. Siapa tahu sehabis itu sang _M__agician _akan meledak karena tidak bisa menanggung rasa geli karena tertawa yang sekarang sedang dilakukannya. Setelah ia berhasil mengatur napasnya yang tadi sempat tersengal-sengal, ia menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya dengan jari lentiknya. Ia menarik napas sesaat, "Wah, benar-benar tak terduga! Bagaimana mungkin si pangeran congkak yang sikapnya seperti setan itu bisa menjadi laki-laki penakut seperti ini! Kau tidak lihat, Antonio? Wajahnya yang ketakutan itu terlihat seperti kodok! Seperti wanita saja. Ya ampun, sungguh tidak terduga!" Sang _M__agician_ memegang kepalanya, tak habis pikir. Lovino yang mendengar ucapan sang _M__agician_ menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya terkepal kencang. Ia murka. Mana mau ia disamakan dengan hewan amfibi yang bergerak dengan melompat-lompat seperti itu. Lagipula ia benci kalau kejantanannya diragukan seperti itu.

Antonio yang mendengar hinaan dari sang _Magician_ menggertakan giginya pelan. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau hina Lo-"

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, bangsat?" Suara Antonio terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari balik tubuhnya. Sepertinya, kemarahan telah membuat Lovino lupa akan rasa takutnya tadi.

Sang _Magician_ mengangkat satu alisnya, "Wah, wah. Sepertinya dari dulu sampai sekarang mulutmu itu tetap tidak berubah, ya?"

"Seperti kau tidak saja, _Inglaterra_." Sang _M__agician_ mengedikkan kepalanya sebal kepada sang pemuda Spanyol. Lovino menepuk pelan pundak Antonio sampai ia menoleh kepadanya.

"Apa aku juga mengenal orang ini sewaktu hidup dulu?" bisik Lovino pelan. Wajahnya tentu masih terlihat kesal atas ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu. Antonio terdiam pelan, memikirkan jawaban yang harus ia berikan.

"Ya, kau mengenalnya," Antonio berkata pelan. Wajahnya mengeras kembali.

Sang _M__agician_ di depannya maju perlahan, membuat Antonio refleks mengencangkan pegangannya pada pedang miliknya. "Kurasa sudah cukup waktu untuk reuninya. Kembali kepada tujuanku semula," ia berkata sambil melangkah mendekat. Suara langkah kakinya yang perlahan terdengar menggema di antara dinding-dinding berbatu yang berdiri di sekitarnya. Ia berhenti sejenak dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke arah kepala Lovino, "aku datang untuknya. Aku menginginkannya."

Raut muka Antonio menggelap. Suasana pun berubah menjadi tegang seketika.

"Tak akan pernah aku serahkan dia kepadamu, _Inglaterra_," kata Antonio sambil mendesis pelan, "langkahi dulu mayatku untuk bisa mengambilnya!" Antonio membentangkan pedangnya, bersiap untuk maju dan menyerang sang _M__agician_.

Sang _M__agician _menyeringai lebar, lalu sebelah tangannya merogoh sesuatu di balik jaket yang dikenakannya. Lovino dapat melihat ekspresi Antonio yang tercengang ketika sang _M__agician_ menarik keluar sebilah pedang yang masih tersarung dengan rapi. Pedang yang hampir identik dengan pedang yang berada di genggaman Antonio, tetapi hanya ada corak biru yang terlihat menghiasi pedang itu. Sang _magician_ menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya dan terlihat sebilah pedang yang terlihat ramping dan tajam. Pedang itu terlihat mengkilap, bahkan Antonio dapat melihat sendiri pantulan dirinya pada bilah pedang itu. Entah mengapa semuanya terasa aneh ketika pedang itu dikeluarkan oleh sang _M__agician_. Perut Lovino seperti digelitik oleh sesuatu yang aneh. Antonio mulai mengatur ekspresinya kembali menjadi tenang sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu membuka suaranya,

"Kau juga masih menyimpannya, huh?"

Sang _M__agician_ mengusap dengan lembut bilah pedang yang terlihat tajam itu, lalu menjawabnya dengan mantap, "Tentu saja. Pedang ini sudah menjadi separuh dari jiwaku," ia akhiri perkataannya dengan mengecup lembut bilah pedang itu.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang besar, sejak kedua pedang ini akan dipertemukan," ucap Antonio sambil mendesah pelan.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Sudah lama tidak ada pertempuran besar-besaran. Walaupun dampaknya menyebalkan, tapi aku sepertinya merindukan itu," ucap sang _M__agician_ sambil mengedikkan bahunya setuju. Lovino yang dari tadi hanya menonton dalam diam bertanya-tanya dengan cemas. Benarkah akan terjadi pertarungan besar saat ini juga? Ia memang belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung dan ia penasaran untuk menontonnya langsung di tempat kejadian. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia berharap pertarungan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ia melirik Antonio yang berada di depannya penuh harap, berharap Antonio mengerti apa yang berada di dalam pikirannya. Ia sedang mempraktikkan ilmu telepati sekarang.

Antonio menggenggam pedangnya lebih erat dan mengangkatnya lebih tinggi, "Kau maniak juga, _Inglaterra_. Sebaiknya ayo kita cepat selesaikan ini semua," ucapnya seraya mengacungkan pedangnya tepat ke arah jantung sang _Magician_. Lovino mendesah putus asa. Ia memang tidak bisa telepati, memang tidak bisa..

Antonio berlari menerjang ke arah sang _M__agician_, sedangkan sang _M__agician_ tetap berdiri diam dan tersenyum menyeringai. Lovino sedikit menutup kedua matanya, ia tidak ingin melihat adegan pertumpahan darah di depannya. Ia dapat melihat sang _M__agician_ yang menyambut serangan Antonio dengan menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya. Namun di luar dugaan, Antonio melompat dengan cepat ke sisi kanan sang M_agician_, dan dengan bertumpu pada dinding batu di sebelahnya, ia melompat dengan tinggi dan memotong semua pangkal dari tali-tali yang memuat banyak pakaian yang sedang dijemur dan berada di sekitar sang _M__agician_. Sang _M__agician_ yang tidak siap pun tertimpa oleh tumpukan pakaian tersebut. Antonio yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya segera berlari dengan terburu-buru ke arah Lovino yang menonton dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Antonio menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang _Magician_ yang masih bergelut dengan tumpukan pakaian yang menimpanya, "Tapi aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bertarung sekarang. Mungkin lain kali saja, ya?" Antonio segera menyambar lengan Lovino dan mengajaknya untuk berlari menjauh dari tempat sang _M__agician_ itu berada. Lovino bersukur, ternyata telepati yang dilakukannya berhasil! Bagaimana bisa?

"Hei, kita mau kemana lagi setelah ini?" tanya Lovino sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat tua acak-acakkan itu. Antonio menoleh balik ke arah Lovino sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Tentu saja kita mau ke Perancis, bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi?" Lovino memandang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Setahunya, mereka tidak sedang menuju ke arah Bandara atau tempat transit apapun itu yang menuju ke Perancis..

Antonio yang mengerti dengan kebingungan yang dialami Lovino , langsung menggenggam dengan lebih erat tangan yang lebih kecil milik Lovino itu. "Tenang saja, pokoknya nanti kita akan tiba di Perancis dengan selamat," ucapnya dengan senyum hangat terukir pada wajah tampannya yang membuat Lovino memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, idiot!" caci Lovino yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar lagi dari Antonio.

"BLOODY HELL! KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA LARI DARIKU!" Tubuh Antonio dan Lovino menegang ketika mendengar suara teriakan itu. Tentu saja mereka tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Mereka terus menambah kecepatan berlari mereka agar tidak terkejar oleh sang pemilik suara. Dengan napas yang masih memburu, mereka telah sampai di _Piazza della Signoria_ sekarang. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit, waktu yang masih terbilang pagi untuk memulai aktivitas. Dan Lovino menyadari, jika ia mau ke sekolah sekarang, ia masih bisa melakukannya. Ia menyesal telah merutuki sekolah dan segala aktivitas kaku yang berjalan di dalamnya. Tak ia sangka ia akan merindukan kehidupan normalnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Ke sini, ke belakang tempat ini," ucap Antonio sambil menuntun Lovino ke belakang suatu bangunan besar di Plaza itu. Seperti yang ditunjukkan Antonio, Lovino tetap diam di belakang bangunan itu, sementara Antonio dengan tidak jelas menggambar-gambar dinding bangunan itu dengan jari telunjuknya, sesekali dengan jari jempol dan jari manisnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Mantra, mungkin? Yang jelas Lovino ingin secepatnya pergi dari tempat ini, pergi dari kejaran sang _M__agician_. "Selesai! Tinggal menunggu sampai terbuka!" ucap Antonio dengan senyuman puas sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir menuruni pelipisnya. Lovino menatap dinding yang menjadi korban _grepe_-an Antonio dengan pandangan _hopeless._ Apa ia benar-benar bisa percaya dengan orang di sebelahnya ini? Yang sedang memandang penuh pengharapan pada dinding di depannya? Demi Tuhan, itu hanya sebuah dinding! Dan sampai detik ini, dinding itu tetaplah menjadi sebuah dinding!

"KELUAR KALIAN BERDUA!"

Terlihat ekspresi kalut yang menghiasi wajah Antonio. Mulutnya menggumamkan kata-kata penuh pengharapan pada dinding di depannya ketika mendengar suara sang _M__agician_ yang terdengar kembali. Ia berani bertaruh, ketika sang M_agician_ melihat mereka lagi, terutama Antonio, tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia akan segera melancarkan serangan dan mencincang tubuh Antonio sampai habis. Kalau Antonio dicincang, apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya? Sepertinya ia akan lebih berusaha untuk melindungi Antonio agar peristiwa itu tidak terjadi..

"Lovi, jaga tempat ini. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengalami gangguan untuk membuka gerbangnya. Aku akan menarik perhatian si alis tebal itu dulu supaya bisa mengulur waktu," bisik Antonio dengan tatapan serius, tetapi anehnya Lovino dapat merasakan suatu nada bersahabat dalam ucapan Antonio.

"E-eh! Nanti bagaimana kalau kau malah terbunuh dan kita tidak bisa pergi dari sini?" Dapat terdengar suatu nada cemas dari ucapan Lovino. Antonio tersenyum lembut kearah Lovino dan mengusap-usap kepala Lovino pelan. Yang diusap kepalanya hanya menutup mata dan mengeluarkan kata cacian dalam gumaman.

"Aku tidak akan mati, percaya padaku. Jika aku mati, aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan hidup sampai selama ini kan? Percayalah, banyak pertempuran yang kuhadapi jauh lebih berbahaya dari ini. Sekarang tunggu di sini, dan aku pasti akan kembali." Seraya mengatakan itu, Antonio segera berdiri dan keluar dari belakang gedung itu. Di sana terlihat pemandangan sang _M__agician_ yang sedang dikerumuni orang banyak, dan terlihat beberapa penjaga yang berada di belakangnya. Jika sekarang ia tidak berada di antara hidup dan mati, ia akan tertawa habis-habisan melihat musuh bebuyutannya itu. Tapi jika dilihat baik-baik, sepertinya sang _M__agician_ sedang berada di ambang batas untuk menjaga emosinya. Jika emosinya meledak, tamatlah sudah. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, dia pasti akan menunjukkan sihirnya di depan semua orang. Tindakan yang sangat ceroboh memang.

"Tidak! Aku masih waras! Pergi kalian semua dari hadapanku atau- ANTONIO!"

Bagus, sang _Magician _ sudah melihat dirinya sekarang. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Tidak mungkin ia akan bertarung di depan umum seperti ini..

"Minggir! Ah, maafkan aku Nona, tapi aku mohon untuk bergeser sebentar. Yang lainnya minggir!" ucap sang _M__agician_ yang sepertinya tetap tidak mau kehilangan citra _gentleman-_nya. Antonio yang melihat ada kesempatan, segera berlari menjauhi sang _M__agician_. Ia yang menyadari Antonio mulai berlari, dengan tidak sabar langsung ia terobos kerumunan yang mengerumuninya itu dan berlari untuk mengejarnya. Antonio melirik dengan harap-harap cemas ke arah di mana Lovino berada sekarang. Ia berharap agar Lovino segera muncul dan memberitahunya bahwa ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Tetapi nihil, ia tidak dapat melihat sosok pemuda itu di sana.

"Kau mau berlari kemana, Antonio?" Antonio dapat mendengar suara sang _M__agician_ yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Ia mendesis pelan dan menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Ia usahakan untuk tetap berlari di sekitar Plaza. Karena jika ia berlari ke tempat yang sempit, kemungkinan sang _M__agician_ untuk mengeluarkan sihir sangat besar. Sang _M__agician_ yang sadar bahwa ia hanya dipermainkan, segera memasang seringai dan merenggangkan jari-jarinya yang tebungkus oleh sarung tangan yang berwarna putih kusam. "Heh, kau pikir aku tidak akan menggunakan sihir di tempat ramai seperti ini? Kau salah besar, Antonio."

Antonio membalikkan badannya, ia melihat sang _M__agician _yang sudah berhenti dan tengah memainkan jari-jarinya. "Kau.. berpikirlah lebih jernih, _Inglaterra_.."

Suatu senyuman mengancam tampak menghiasi wajah sang _M__agician_ abadi itu, _"M__aledictionem __L__ucis __V__iridis__!__"_

Terlihat pendar hijau yang muncul dari telapak tangannya, dan dengan cepat, Antonio segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari. Ia tahu ini berisiko, karena ia membelakangi sang _M__agician_ dan tidak dapat melihat ke arah mana sang _M__agician_ mau menembakkan sihirnya itu. Ia hanya bergantung pada keberuntungan kali ini. Antonio dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang datang mendekat, sesuatu yang akan datang menghantamnya. Dengan cepat, ia melompat jauh ke arah samping, yaitu ke arah dimana ia dapat menghindari tembakan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang _M__agician_ itu. Ia tersenyum lebar karena perkiraan jarak untuk menghidarinya benar, sampai ia merasakan suatu rasa panas yang berasal dari lengan sebelah kanannya. Dan ketika ia melihat kondisi lengannya itu, lengannya sudah melepuh, dan ia takut lengannya akan membusuk juga seperti dinding yang tadi ia lalui ketika berlari bersama Lovino. Terdengar suara teriakan dimana-mana, yah wajar saja, sih jika mereka berteriak histeris seperti itu. Entah berteriak karena melihat luka Antonio atau karena melihat manusia aneh yang dapat mengeluarkan cahaya hijau seperti di komik-komik buatan Amerika.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, Antonio." Sang _M__agician_ menyeringai lebar beberapa langkah di belakang Antonio. Menyeringai karena melihat hasil 'karya'nya. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana yang satunya lagi? Tuan _tercinta_mu itu?"

Antonio tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memandang dengan muak musuh bebuyutannya ini. Ia memegangi lengan kanannya dan ia menyadari bahwa keadaan lengannya itu semakin parah.

"Dia berada di tempat yang aman. Tempat yang tidak akan dijangkau olehmu," balasnya, diakhiri dengan senyuman mengejek. Sang _M__agician _memandang Antonio dengan kesal dan merasa terhina. Lalu ia merendahkan pandangannya ke arah lengan Antonio yang terkena tembakannya tadi, lalu tersenyum merendahkan.

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan bertahan lama dengan luka di lenganmu itu. Jika tidak segera diobati, maka lenganmu itu akan segera membusuk, kau tahu? Aku punya obatnya, dan aku selalu membawanya. Jika kau memberiku Tuanmu itu, maka akan kuberikan obatnya dengan cuma-cuma," tawar sang _M__agician_.

Antonio berpikir seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu, lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, ia meludah tepat ke arah sang _M__agician_ dan hampir mengenai sepatu hitam mengkilat miliknya. "Sudah kubilang, jika kau mau memilikinya, langkahi dulu mayatku. Bukankah dengan kalimat itu kau sudah bisa berpikir, bahwa aku lebih mengutamakannya dari pada nyawaku sendiri?"

Sang _M__agician_ menggertakkan giginya kesal dan merasa sangat terhina, ia mengayunkan lengannya tinggi-tinggi sambil berteriak, "_MALEDICTIONEM __LUCIS __VIRIDIS!__"_

Antonio berjengit dan menghindar dari tembakan-tembakan liar dari sang _M__agician_. Sampai ia bisa menangkap sosok itu pada ekor matanya, Lovino!

"Antonio! Dinding itu benar-benar terbuka! Dia terbuka!" teriak Lovino dari balik dinding dengan wajahnya yang begitu kagum dan takjub. Akhirnya dengan ini, Antonio akan dinyatakan waras oleh seorang Lovino Vargas. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Antonio segera berlari ke arah Lovino, diikuti dengan sang _M__agician_ yang masih menembaknya dengan membabi buta. Setelah sampai ke tempat dimana Lovino berada, ia segera menggenggam tangan Lovino dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka, lalu segera menuju dinding dimana beberapa waktu yang lalu merupakan dinding biasa seperti dinding-dinding yang lainnya. Namun sekarang dinding itu telah terbuka, dan terlihat secercah cahaya dari dalam dinding yang terbuka itu.

"Cepat, Lovi! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi! Dan di belakang ada dia yang mengejar kita! Kau masuk duluan!" Antonio memeriksa ke arah belakang, memastikan sang M_agician_ sama sekali tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"Chigiiiiiiiii! Kalau aku mati, kau yang bertanggung jawab! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dan Lovino melompat ke dalam gerbang itu sambil berteriak yang lama kelamaan terdengar semakin kecil.

'Hm, sepertinya ia sudah aman, Sekarang giliranku..'

"KE MANA KAU, BRENGSEK?"

"Ugh, aku harus lebih cepat!" Antonio mengangkat satu kakinya, hendak memasuki gerbang itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan tepat di sebelah gerbang yang terbuka itu. Antonio menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya tembakan, dan ia berdiri di sana dengan aura membunuh yang kuat. Si _M__agician_ itu..

"Kau mau kabur ke mana, hah? Kau pantas untuk mati, _bloody git_!" Sang M_agician_ berlari dengan cepat ke arah Antonio yang kini berwajah pucat. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia segera melompat masuk ke dalam gerbang itu. Secara samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar suara sang _M__agician _yang terdengar semakin kecil tengah meneriaki namanya penuh frustasi.

* * *

><p>Lovino tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas ia ketahui adalah ia masih hidup. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ketika ia membuka matanya tidak ada pemandangan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang di Plaza tempatnya berada beberapa detik yang lalu, tidak ada gedung tempat ia berlindung tadi, tidak ada gereja <em>Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore<em> yang terlihat menjulang tinggi, bahkan ia tidak dapat melihat patung David yang tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian satupun. Yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah pemandangan sebuah kota pada pagi hari jauh dari di atas sana. Udara terasa sangat dingin, sungguh. Mungkin karena sekarang masih pagi, ya.. dan ia berada di ketinggian beberapa ratus meter–Lovino rasa–dari tanah. Kalau Lovino pernah tinggal di bumi, ia dapat langsung tahu di mana ia sekarang ini. Dan ya, Lovino tahu di mana tempat ia berada sekarang. Ia pernah mengunjungi pada saat liburan musim panasnya tiga tahun yang lalu bersama kedua orang tua dan adiknya. Ia juga pernah menaiki tempat ini, tapi hanya berhenti pada lantai kelima puluh karena ia telah mual melihat daratan yang terlihat menjulang luas dari tempat setinggi itu.

Tempat itu, **Menara Eiffel**.

"_Dammit_, kenapa aku keluar ke tempat seperti ini! Antonio, di mana kau?" teriak sang pemuda Italia sambil meringkukkan tubuhnya ke arah sudut dekat pilar besi. Ia menghitung, satu, dua, tiga.. ia tidak dapat mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang ia maksud itu. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari sosok yang ia maksud. Ia memang sebal dengan wajah pemuda itu yang selalu tersenyum seperti tidak punya beban, tapi untuk saat ini, ia sangat ingin untuk melihat wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa tenang jika ia tidak melihat wajah itu sekarang juga. Tidak, tidak ada unsur romansa di sini. Hanya saja, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau diajak seseorang dan ditinggal sendirian di tempat asing yang bukan tempat ibumu? Tentu kau akan mencari orang itu setengah mati dan meminta pertanggungjawaban darinya, bukan? Lovino bukan tipe laki-laki cengeng seperti itu, mengerti?

"Antonio! Kau di mana? Jawab aku, sialan! ANTONIO!" teriak Lovino penuh frustasi. Ia diam sebentar, tapi tetap tidak terdengar jawaban. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai memenuhi kepalanya saat ini. Ia segera beranjak berdiri dan mencari-cari sosok pemuda berkulit cokelat tersebut. Ia terus menengokkan kepalanya, sibuk mencari pemuda itu. 'Sial, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Jangan-jangan si alis tebal itu berhasil menangkapnya! Ugh, tapi.. jangan sampai!'

Lovino berhenti sejenak untuk memandangi jam tangan yang dikenakannya, "Sudah berjalan lima menit sejak aku berada di sini? Ke mana perginya Antonio?" Pikiran Lovino semakin kalut, apa mungkin Antonio telah benar-benar ditangkap oleh si penyihir itu? Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang di tempat ini jika tidak ada Antonio?

"ANTONIO! KAU ADA DI MANA, BRENGSEK? AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU, SIALAN!"

'sruk, sruk'

Lovino mengatupkan bibirnya dan ia merasa telinganya itu menangkap suatu suara. Ia terus menajamkan telinganya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah tempat suara itu berasal. "Mungkin di sini.." bisiknya pelan.

'sruk, sruk'

"Benar, suaranya semakin jelas. Ke arah sini." Lovino memandang ke arah tangga yang menuju ke bawah tepat di depannya. Ia melangkahkah kakinya pelan, satu persatu bergerak untuk menuruni tangga keramik itu. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, apakah sesuai dengan yang diinginkan oleh Lovino? Atau bisa jadi, suara itu berasal dari sesuatu yang lain? Tikus misalnya? Atau kemungkinan terburuk, si penyihir beralis tebal itu.

Ketika Lovino telah memijak anak tangga terakhir, kedua matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat suatu sosok yang bersender di dekat pilar besi. Sosok itu, tak salah lagi..

"ANTONIO DAMMIT!" Lovino segera berlari ke arah dimana Antonio terduduk dan segera memeluknya dengan erat. Antonio yang diperlakukan seperti itu membeku sesaat, wajahnya terlihat memerah seperti ditambahi _blush on_. "_Dammit_! Kau ke mana saja, bodoh? Aku kira kau meninggalkanku sendirian di sini!"

Antonio memasang cengiran pada wajahnya seraya Lovino yang memeluknya semakin erat. "Aku tidak mungkin akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, Lovi. Tapi sebelum itu, kau bisa lepaskan aku dulu? Aku susah bernapas~" Lovino yang seakan-akan sadar dari apa yang tengah dilakukannya, segera menarik tubuhnya mundur dan membelakangi pemuda berdarah Spanyol itu. Wajahnya terlihat berubah menjadi warna merah seutuhnya. Antonio yang melihat adegan itu, karena tidak dapat menahan 'keimutan' yang dikeluarkan oleh Lovino, ia segera membentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Lovino dengan erat dari belakang. Lovino bahkan sampai melompat kaget karena serangan yang sangat mendadak itu.

"_Bastardo_! Kau mau apa, sialan! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Lovino sambil meronta-ronta di dalam pelukan Antonio.

"Habisnya, Lovi imut sekali, sih! Aku gemas!" Antonio semakin mempererat pelukannya serta menggosok-gosokan pipinya pada rambut_ auburn_ yang baru dikeramas milik Lovino.

"Kau! Bodoh, cepat lepaska–hei, lenganmu kenapa?" Wajah Lovino berubah menjadi khawatir ketika mendapati lengan Antonio yang sekarang keadaannya semakin parah sehabis terkena tembakan sang _M__agician_ tadi. Antonio juga menjadi diam dan melonggarkan pelukannya pada Lovino.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil. Didiamkan saja juga sembuh, kok!" ucap Antonio yang langsung memasang senyum begitu saja.

"Bodoh, apanya yang luka kecil! Luka ini menyebar hampir ke seluruh lenganmu! Dan luka ini terlihat aneh, tidak seperti luka bakar biasanya." Lovino mengamati lengan Antonio yang terluka itu, warnanya mulai berubah menjadi kehitaman, bahkan terlihat ada beberapa helaian daging kecil yang jatuh. Lovino mengernyit, ia tiba-tiba teringat akan dinding yang melapuk ketika terkena tembakan sihir sang _M__agician_ itu. Lovino tersentak ketika mengetahui penyebab luka besar ini. "Kalau dibiarkan terus, lenganmu bisa membusuk! Kita harus segera mencari obat! Hei, mana teman yang kau bilang itu? Kenapa dia tidak muncul juga sampai sekarang?" Ekspresi khawatir semakin mendomasi wajah pemuda itu yang entah mengapa membuat Antonio senang. Ia senang karena Lovino mengkhawatirkannya. Ia rela jika lengannya terus seperti itu, asalkan Lovino selalu memikirkan dirinya seperti sekarang ini. Ia rela, sungguh.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa di sana?" Antonio dan Lovino menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Dari mana asal suara itu? Dari bawah atau atas?

"_Bastardo_, suara siapa itu?" tanya Lovino yang waspada. Antonio tersenyum kecil dan memegang pundak Lovino dengan lengannya yang tidak terluka.

"Sepertinya ada yang akan datang untuk mengincarmu juga." Ucapan Antonio tersebut dibalas dengan pandangan ngeri milik Lovino. Antonio sontak tertawa melihat wajah Lovino yang langsung berubah menjadi horror seperti itu. Lovino yang kesal karena ditertawai seperti itu langsung mengamuk dengan tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, sialan! Seharusnya kau memiliki ekspresi sepertiku juga, kan? Kau pikir, enak rasanya dijadikan rebutan seperti ini, dasar bego!" Lovino mencak-mencak dengan kesal, namun Antonio masih tertawa geli.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya dia tetap tidak berubah," kata suara yang Lovino benar yakini berasal dari lantai bawah.

"Benar sekali, sangat tidak _awesome_." Kali ini terdengar dari arah lantai atas. Berarti, Antonio dan Lovino terkepung untuk saat ini? Mungkin memang sudah saatnya untuk menyerah. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga..

Terdengar suara sepatu yang beradu-adu dengan lantai dan sekarang Lovino dapat melihat kedua orang itu. Orang yang Antonio katakan mengincar Lovino juga. Lovino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Antonio. Aneh, mengapa wajah pemuda itu tetap terlihat tenang? Apa jangan-jangan permusuhannya dengan sang _M__agician_ tadi hanyalah sebuah kedok untuk membawanya kemari? Berarti ia tidak lebih dari orang brengsek juga. Tapi untuk apa juga dia rela lengannya menjadi terluka seperti itu..

Orang yang berasal dari lantai bawah berdiri di depan orang yang berasal dari lantai atas, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah seperti tengah memberikan salam hormat. Lengan kirinya ia sejajarkan dengan perutnya, ia membungkuk.

"Selamat datang di Perancis, _Il Principe_."

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter dua cuma segini, padahal chapter satu udah dipublish jaman kapan tau #facepalm Yang mengharapkan buat update kilat atau update teratur (?) maaf ya, author satu ini moody-an banget -_-' Ga berani jamin bisa update cepet *bungkukbungkuk* **

**Saya mau bahas dulu soal Kerajaan Sisilia yang tiba-tiba nongol itu ._. Itu kerajaan emang bener ada, tapi mengenai isinya nanti bakal saya karang bebas. Misalnya, raja aslinya siapa, bisa aja nanti saya ganti jadi Russia (who knows? XD) Lalu mengenai mantra yang diucapin sama Magician itu (pasti udah pada tau kan dia siapa?) Itu murni dari Google Translate -,- Kalau mau coba translate, translate ke bahasa Inggris, jangan ke Bahasa Indonesia ._. **

**Mengenai Piazza della Signoria dan Menara Eiffel, jangan tanya saya gimana pemandangannya, karena saya cuma menggunakan kemampuan saya untuk mengarang ._. (kalau Piazza della Signoria pernah saya liat pakai Google Maps). Yah, itu aja sih penjelasannya buat chapter ini.**

**Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin review untuk chapter kemarin :D Seneng deh ternyata ada yang suka juga sama cerita fantasi gagal kayak begini hehe.. Review akan saya balas lewat pm :D **

**Buat yang anon:**

**wina brekele: Ini sudah di update bahahahaha. Review lagi yaaaaaa~ *kedipkedip***


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Fantasy/Adventure/Romance

**Warning:** Absurd, AU, (mungkin) Typo, Kata-kata kasar Lovi dan Arthur.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya aku bisa mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhku yang terlalu lelah ini. Sungguh, mencari<em>nya <em>sangat menguras tenagaku. Belum lagi, kami dipertemukan dengan sang _Magician_ yang semakin menambah bebanku untuk membawanya kemari. Luka yang diberikan oleh sang _Magician _itu pun belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Untung saja, teman-temanku dan _dia _segera bergerak cepat dan langsung menyembuhkan lukaku. Memang, masih terasa sakit–atau kalau boleh jujur, sangat sakit–apalagi ketika mengingat kembali saat mereka memberiku semangkuk cairan yang aku tidak tahu apa itu dan mengusapkannya pelan-pelan ke lenganku yang terluka. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu dalam hidupku. Terima kasih untuk sang _Magician. _

Ah, namun semua rasa lelah dan sakit yang kudapat ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa bahagia yang tengah kurasakan. Aku bahagia karena ia baik-baik saja, aku bahagia karena bisa melihat wajahnya itu lagi,

_aku bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengannya lagi_.

Walaupun memang menyakitkan, karena ia tidak ingat satu hal pun tentang diriku, teman-temannya, kerajaannya, _semuanya._ Aku sudah tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya agar aku bisa menahan diriku dan menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Namun, aku masih manusia juga 'kan? Walaupun aku hidup abadi, namun aku tetaplah terlahir sebagai seorang manusia biasa. Tetapi aku telah mendapatkannya, dan aku bersumpah kepada diriku sendiri untuk menjaga dirinya dengan seluruh kekuatan yang kumiliki. Tak akan kubiarkan si alis tebal dan kawanannya itu merebut dirinya dariku. _Tak akan pernah aku biarkan_.

Ah, Francis sudah datang membawa es krim pesanan kami. Mungkin aku akhiri sampai di sini saja, sebab dia terlihat kewalahan membawa nampan yang penuh dengan es krim itu. 'Kan sayang sekali kalau sampai terjatuh!

Selasa, 17 Juli

Ditulis di _cafe_–yang kulupa namanya–di Paris, Perancis

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers<strong> **© Hidekazu Himaruya**

**The Secrets of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel © Michael Scott**

**Tale of Legendary Stones © Ritsu Ricchan**

* * *

><p>Dan di tempat inilah ia berada sekarang. Memandang dengan kesal kepada mangkuk es krim rasa cokelat dengan hiasan <em>waffle<em> dan buah _cherry_ di atasnya. Sedangkan orang-orang bodoh di sekitarnya–begitulah ia menyebut mereka–tengah berbincang-bincang dengan riang sambil diselingi oleh suara tawa mereka yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan. Ia melihat dengan ekor matanya, ketika sang lelaki yang memiliki kulit albino itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan menyenggol lengan Antonio yang baru saja diobati itu. Gerakan refleks tentunya. Dan pada saat itu juga, Antonio meringis pelan dan pemuda albino itu langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi penuh bersalah dan meminta maaf kepada Antonio dengan sangat menyesal. Sedangkan yang berambut pirang sebahu itu hanya terkikik geli dan menasehati si pemuda albino untuk lebih berhati-hati. Lovino mendengus pelan ke arah mereka dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar _cafe_ dengan wajahnya yang menumpu pada salah satu lengannya. Sampai kapan ia mau diperlakukan seperti ini?

"_Bastards_, kalau urusan kalian hanya untuk membawaku ke _cafe_ dan makan es krim bersama kalian, bawa aku kembali ke Italia." Mereka mengecilkan volume suara tawa mereka dan memandang pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu bersamaan. Antonio menghela napas dan berkata dengan lembut kepada sang pemuda Italia yang tetap mengarahkan kedua matanya ke luar _cafe_,

"Tentu saja tujuan kami bukan untuk itu, Lovi. Kami kira kau lelah, jadi kami putuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di tempat ini," Antonio memandang dengan rasa bersalah ke arah Lovino yang tetap enggan mengalihkan pandangannya, "kau tidak suka tempat ini, Lovi?"

"Persetan dengan tempat ini, bukankah lebih baik menyusun rencana atau apapun itu agar err.. aku tidak ditangkap oleh mereka?" ucap Lovino dengan wajah memerah ketika mengucapkan baris terakhir dari kalimat yang dikeluarkannya. "Ma-maksudku, apa-apaan kalian itu? Setelah menjemput aku dan Antonio dari menara Eiffel, kalian segera bergegas ke rumah si pirang mesum ini dan mengobati luka Antonio–untuk hal ini aku tidak ada masalah–tapi setelah itu, demi apapun, kenapa malah berakhir di tempat ini? Tidak efisien, kalian tahu itu? TIDAK EFISIEN!" Lovino akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mereka. Wajahnya masih terlihat bersemu merah dengan kedua matanya yang menyalak siapapun yang hendak mengomentari perubahan warna pada wajahnya.

"_Mon cher_, benar apa kata Antonio. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Kita semua kelelahan, kau pasti juga begitu. Dan satu lagi, namaku Francis, bukan pirang mesum. Kita kan sudah berkenalan sebelumnya," ucap Francis sambil bersungut-sungut. Pemuda berkulit albino pun mulai membuka suaranya ketika selesai menyendokkan es krim rasa _mint_ di depannya itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau bisa anggap ini sebagai perayaan. Mungkin kau sudah tahu dari Antonio mengenai berapa ratus tahun yang kami lewati untuk mencarimu? Kau juga bisa mengistirahatkan kepalamu sejenak yang mungkin sudah panas karena menerima informasi yang bertubi-tubi sejak kemarin, kesesesese," ia mengakhirinya dengan suara tawa aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Lovino membuang mukanya dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia kesal karena setelah dipikir-pikir, perkataan mereka itu ada benarnya juga. Cih. Francis melihat ke arah es krim milik pemuda Italia itu yang mulai mencair karena tidak dijamah oleh yang punya. Sungguh sayang sekali sebenarnya, kalau sang pemuda Italia tidak mau, ia bisa memberikan es krim itu saja kepadanya 'kan? Francis membetulkan posisi duduknya hingga menghadap pemuda yang masih terus menggembungkan pipinya. "Begini saja, dari pada kau terus diam seperti itu dan es krim itu meleleh begitu saja, bagaimana kalau aku membuka sesi tanya jawab?" ucapan lelaki berambut pirang sebahu itu sukses menarik perhatian Lovino yang saat ini telah menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lelaki itu. "Aku yakin, walaupun Antonio sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, pasti masih ada hal yang mengganjal di kepalamu. Nah, biarkan _frère*_menjawab pertanyaanmu~" Francis mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah kedipan manis. Kedipan yang terlihat seperti bekantan orgasme.

Lovino memandang dengan tidak yakin lelaki bernama Francis yang sedang duduk di hadapannya saat ini. Mungkin sikap genit yang berlebihannya itu membuat Lovino berpikir dua kali sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, "Kau dan albino itu manusia abadi juga?" tanya Lovino yang mengundang si pemuda albino untuk membuka mulutnya yang penuh dengan es krim itu.

"Mmm–jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Kau ingat nama orang _awesome_ sepertiku 'kan? Tidak? Kau harus ingat! Namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt! Gilbert!" ucapnya sambil berusaha menelan es krim yang berada di dalam mulutnya–yang tentu saja tidak sedikit yang menyembur keluar ketika ia berbicara tadi. Lovino dan Francis sepertinya pun tidak mengindahkannya.

"Hmm, ya kau benar. Aku dan Gil juga manusia abadi, sama seperti Antonio," Francis menyendokkan es krim miliknya dengan satu suapan lembut, lalu tersenyum ketika merasakan sensasi es krim yang manis itu meleleh di dalam mulutnya, "ada pertanyaan lain, _mon cher_?"

Lovino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mangkuk es krim di depannya yang telah meleleh setengah bagiannya itu dan menyedoki es krim itu ke dalam mulutnya–ia tidak mau melihat kedipan maut milik Francis lagi.

"Kau memiliki Batu Keabadian itu juga? Lalu, apa itu Batu Legendaris?" Francis menolehkan kepalanya kepada Antonio yang disambut oleh wajah penuh tanya darinya. Baik, mungkin Antonio sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan Francis itu.

"Yah, aku dan Gil memilikinya. Tidak seperti Antonio yang memasang batu tersebut sebagai kalung, aku meletakkannya pada cincin ini," lalu ia mengangkat punggung tangannya untuk memperlihatkan batu indah berwarna hijau zamrud itu–sewarna dengan kedua bola mata Antonio–yang dipasang pada cincin di jari manisnya.

"Dan untukku, aku menyematkannya di sini. Lihat, sangat _awesome_ 'kan?" Gilbert memperlihatkan telinga sebelah kirinya dan terlihat batu yang serupa dengan milik Francis dan Antonio terpasang di daun telinga lelaki itu.

"Kau hanya memakai satu? Di telingamu yang satu lagi tidak ada?" tanya Lovino yang dibalas dengan kekehan milik Gilbert. Francis pun berdeham pelan untuk mengambil kembali seluruh perhatian.

"Lalu mengenai Batu Legendaris itu, seperti namanya, itu adalah batu yang legendaris. Total semuanya ada tujuh buah," Francis berhenti sejenak dan berdeham untuk membersihkan suaranya yang mulai serak, "yang pertama, Batu Keabadian atau _Immortalis Lapidem_, yaitu batu seperti yang kami punyai ini," kata Francis sambil memperlihatkan sekali lagi batu cincin hijau tersebut kepadanya, "yang kedua, Batu Kebangkitan atau _Ressurectionem Lapidem. _Batu yang berada di dalam perutmu." Dengan refleks, Lovino memegangi perutnya yang rata itu. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih tidak bisa menerima kalau di dalam perutnya itu tersimpan salah satu dari tujuh Batu Legendaris.

"Yang ketiga, Batu Kekuasaan atau _Dominium Lapidem_. Sesuai namanya, kau bisa menebak fungsi dari batu ini 'kan? Kulanjutkan saja lagi,yang keempat bernama Batu Kebahagiaan atau _Beatitudo Lapidem_. Aku membayangkan sepertinya akan indah sekali kalau aku memiliki batu ini," wajahnya ketika mengatakan itu memang masih menghadap ke lawan bicaranya, yaitu Lovino. Namun dapat terlihat bahwa Francis merendahkan pandangannya dan tersenyum lembut. Ternyata mahluk seperti Francis bsia tersenyum dengan normal juga.

"_Ja_! Aku yang akan melanjutkan!" Gilbert menggebrak meja di depannya yang menyebabkan beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka dengan heran. Antonio yang berada di kursi terluar pun meminta maaf dengan kikuk atas tingkah laku sahabatnya ini. "Batu yang ke- sampai berapa tadi? Oh ya! Yang kelima!" Lovino mendengus mendengar Gilbert yang mulai meracau ini. Namun sesungguhnya, ia masih penasaran dengan tiga batu yang lainnya.

"Cepat katakan saja, _bastard_."

"Kau ini tidak sabar sekali! Baik, yang kelima itu adalah Batu Pengetahuan atau _Scientia Lapidem_. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat dirimu merasa pintar, bukan? Kesesesese! Yang keenam, Batu Kebenaran atau _Veritatis Lapidem_. Dan yang terakhir, _but not the least_, Batu Kebijaksanaan atau _Sapientia Lapidem_. _Ja_, semua Batu Legendaris itu sudah kusebutkan dengan Francis!" Lelaki berambut putih itu membusungkan dadanya bangga.

"Lalu.. kenapa batu-batu itu bisa ada, maksudku, apa maksud keberadaan dari batu itu?" tanya Lovino sambil menyendokkan es krim cokelatnya itu.

"Hmm, aku sendiri juga tidak begitu tahu asal-usul batu itu dan mengapa batu itu bisa berada di bumi ini. Namun, apa yang ada di pikiranmu jika ada seorang manusia berhasil memiliki ketujuh batu itu?"

Lovino terdiam sejenak sambil menelan cairan es krim yang meleleh di dalam mulutnya, "Mereka akan jadi sempurna?"

"_Oui_, tepat sekali. Nah, ada pertanyaan lagi~?" tanya Francis sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

Lovino terdiam, berusaha memikirkan pertanyaan akan hal-hal abnormal yang terjadi padanya sejak kemarin. "Aku ingin bertanya soal penyihir beralis tebal itu. Siapa namanya uhh.._Inglaterra_?" tanya Lovino sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu. Lovino dapat melihat kedua mata Francis yang melebar dan dalam hitungan detik, sebuah senyum terpasang di sana.

"Oh, kau membicarakan soal Arthur~"

"Ha? Siapa Arthur?" Lovino menatap pemuda berdarah Perancis itu dengan bingung. Seingatnya, kemarin Antonio memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Ia yakin tidak salah dengar! Pengucapan dari _Inglaterra_ dan Arthur itu beda sekali. Tidak ada mirip-miripnya!

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Kau pasti mendengarnya dari Antonio. Kuberitahu, namanya bukan _Inglaterra_, tetapi Arthur Kirkland, _mon cherie~_" setelah itu Francis pun terkikik geli. Lovino jadi sebal melihatnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Lovino dengan kasar.

"Maaf Lovi kalau aku membuatmu bingung~" Lovino menengok ke asal suara yang untuk beberapa saat ini terus menyimpan suaranya itu, "nama aslinya memang seperti yang Francis sebutkan tadi. Aku memanggilnya seperti itu karena.."

Francis melihat ke arah sahabatnya yang berkulit kecokelatan itu. Merasa sepertinya sang sahabat terlihat enggan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, ia segera melanjutkan perkataan sang sahabat yang terhenti di tengah jalan tersebut. "Antonio membenci Arthur. Benar begitu, Antonio~?" Francis bertanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Antonio. "Kau pasti bertanya, 'lalu apa Inglaterra itu?' kulanjutkan lagi, _Inglaterra_ adalah bahasa Spanyol–ngomong-ngomong, sudah tahu kalau Antonio itu orang Spanyol 'kan?–untuk menyebut 'Inggris'. Yah, dengan itu kau dapat menyimpulkan kalau Arthur sendiri adalah orang Inggris. Kalau kau membaca buku sejarahmu, kau pasti tahu apa alasannya," Francis mengakhiri dengan melahap sampai habis es krimnya yang sudah meleleh itu.

"Membenci? Mengapa?" Sepertinya hal ini menarik minat Lovino.

"Masalah pribadi," kekeh Antonio sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang mau kau tanyai soal Arthur?"

Lovino menjilati bibirnya perlahan yang terdapat krim cokelat dari es krim yang disantapnya itu. "Itu.. kata Antonio, dia manusia abadi juga. Apa dia memiliki _Immortalis Lapidem_ juga seperti kalian?" Francis menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa yang didudukinya itu. Ia terdiam sejenak dan mengeluarkan suaranya dengan pelan,

"Sampai saat ini, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang tahu mengapa ia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Itu adalah sebuah misteri yang belum kami pecahkan sampai sekarang."

* * *

><p>Sang lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak berhenti mengucapkan sumpah serapah sejak ia masih berada di Italia sampai ia pulang kembali ke rumahnya di Inggris. Total perjalanan menghabiskan waktu tiga jam dan mulutnya bagaikan tidak mengenal lelah. Hebat 'kan? Ia sudah senam mulut tanpa henti selama itu. Dibandingkan dengan dia, supir taksi yang sedang mengantarnya untuk sampai ke <em>flat<em>nya itu lebih patut untuk dikasihani. Betapa malang nasibnya.

"_Fucking shit_, tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa mengambil anak itu. Antonio sialan, tunggu saja pembalasanku nanti, _bloody git!_" ucap Arthur entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya. Sang supir taksi yang merasa curiga akan perkataan penumpangnya itu berkata kepada dirinya sendiri untuk segera mengunjungi Kantor Polisi dan melaporkan penumpangnya itu ke dalam kasus penculikan. Apakah ia malah harus melaporkannya ke Komisi Perlindungan Anak?

"-_ly shit! Damn motherfucker! Fuc–_BERHENTI SEKARANG!" ucapan Arthur yang mendadak membuat sang supir mau tak mau menginjak rem sekencang mungkin. Dan itu menyebabkan berbagai bunyi klakson pertanda kesal dari berbagai kendaraan di sekitar–terutama di belakang mobil taksi yang ditumpangi Arthur itu.

Dengan kasar, ia membuka pintu penumpang itu dan membawa seluruh barang bawaannya keluar. Setelah itu, ia menutup pintu tersebut dengan kasar, dan langsung masuk ke dalam_flat_nya tanpa memandang ke arah supir taksi yang meminta bayaran darinya. Betapa malang nasibmu, Pak..

"Tuan, anda belum membayar biaya taksinya.." ucap sang supir yang terdengar _hopeless_. Arthur yang masih emosi langsung mendelik ke arah sang supir dan berkata,

"_STUPID MOTHERFUCKER! _PERGI KAU SEKARANG, PERSETAN DENGAN ITU!" Dengan itu, Arthur kembali melangkah ke dalam _flat_nya, meninggalkan sang supir yang dalam keadaan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Sialan, _mood_ku sedang tidak baik, jadi tambah jelek 'kan! _Bloody hell_!" Arthur menekan-nekan tombol _lift_ sampai berulang kali dengan kesal. Memang, jika sedang kesal, semuanya akan berubah menjadi menyebalkan. Itu kenyataannya, bukan? "Cih, andai saja anak itu bisa diandalkan untuk membuka gerbang teleportasi itu. Aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot kembali ke Inggris seperti ini!"

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu _lift_ terbuka dan menunjukkan bahwa di dalam _lift_ itu tidak ada orang sama sekali. Beruntunglah, setidaknya tidak ada lagi yang telinganya akan sakit karena mendengar kata-kata indah yang keluar dari bibir Arthur. Cukup dengan sang supir taksi saja yang menderita karena itu. Pintu _lift_ pun tertutup dan selama di dalam itu ia terus berpikir. Terlihat jelas dari alis tebalnya yang tertekuk itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyuman pahit muncul, menjelaskan seakan-akan dia sedang menderita sekarang ini.

'Hhh, apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku sekarang kalau dia tahu aku gagal?'

_Lift_ sudah mengeluarkan bunyinya dan pintunya sudah terbuka. Arthur menghela napas pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu yang menuju _flat_nya. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan menemukan benda yang dicarinya dan menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing. Setelah membuka berhasil membuka kuncinya, ia mendorong pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. Sebuah ruangan yang minim cahaya menyambut dirinya, membuatnya untuk melakukan penyesuaian pada kedua mata hijaunya untuk beberapa saat.

"Hei, di mana kau? Hari sudah siang, cepat bangun!" Arthur meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan saklar lampu untuk ruang tengahnya itu, dan ketika jemarinya sudah berhasil menemukannya dan hendak memencet saklar itu, sepasang tangan yang kekar tiba-tiba menahan pemuda berdarah Inggris itu untuk melakukannya. Gerakan Arthur pun terhenti seketika. "_Git_.. mau apa kau, cepat lepaskan tanganmu itu dariku!" ucap Arthur dengan wajah kesal. Andai saja Arthur tidak sedang _bad mood_, pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah merah sekali.

Orang yang dipanggit _git_ oleh Arthur tersebut hanya terdiam dan dalam gerakan singkat, ia memeluk pemuda yang lebih kecil itu dari belakang. Dan, oh, apa sudah dibilang tadi bahwa pemuda yang memeluk Arthur itu bertelanjang dada?

"_BLOODY HELL! GIT, _LEPASKAN AKU!" ucap Arthur sambil meronta di dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Sedangkan pemuda itu sendiri malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Uh, habisnya Artie lama sekali! Semalam aku sendirian.."

"LALU APA URUSANNYA DENGANKU!" amuk pemuda yang berada di dalam pelukannya ini. Arthur berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong pemuda itu agar menjauh darinya. Setidaknya, ia mau menjernihkan kepalanya dulu sekarang ini.

"Artie kenapa marah-marah begitu? Ceritakan saja siapa yang membuatmu kesal! _Hero_ yang hebat ini pasti akan menye-"

"ALFRED!" bentak Arthur frustasi karena pemuda yang diketahui bernama Alfred ini malah membuat kepalanya semakin sakit saja.

"Uh..." Dengan itu, Alfred pun terdiam tanpa kata. Ia hanya diam dan melihat Arthur yang tengah mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Sejenak, perasaan bersalah pun muncul dari pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Antonio.. orang itu sudah berhasil membawanya.. tinggal selangkah lagi dan aku akan mendapatkan _Ressurectionem Lapidem _itu! Hanya gara-gara dia.. SIALAN!" Arthur mengumpat dengan kesal dan meninju dinding di sebelahnya hingga menimbulkan sebuah retakan kecil. Alfred yang berada di belakangnya hanya berdiri dalam diam dan menatapnya nanar.

"Jadi itu yang menyebabkanmu marah-marah begini?" Alfred melangkah maju dan mempersempit jaraknya dengan pemuda yang lebih kecil perawakannya itu, "atau kau takut untuk berhadapan dengan_nya_?" ucapan Alfred itu sukses membuat tubuh Arthur menegang. Sepertinya benar apa yang diucapkan Alfred barusan. Alfred yang mengetahuinya hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Aku tentu marah kepada Antonio karena telah merebut _Ressurectionem Lapidem_ yang sudah berada di depan mataku! Tapi lihat saja, dia tidak akan bisa macam-macam dengan luka seperti itu!"

"Tapi kau juga takut kepada_nya _'kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Arthur, yang menandakan 'ya' bagi Alfred. Tanpa diduga, Alfred kembali mendekapnya dengan erat, tetapi kali ini lebih lembut dari yang tadi. Arthur pun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda protes sama sekali.

"Dengar, aku yang akan berbicara dengan_nya_ kalau kau terlalu takut untuk menghadapnya." Ucapan Alfred membuat Arthur tersentak dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah di mana pemuda itu berada.

"Kau bodoh? Tidak, kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini semua. Ini adalah tugasku! Kau mengerti?" Arthur mengalihkan wajahnya kembali, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya terasa memanas ketika melihat Alfred dalam jarak sedekat itu.

"Arthur, tenang saja. Kita pasti akan mendapatkan batu itu secepatnya. Aku yakin. Setidaknya kita sudah membuat satu langkah dengan menemukan batu itu, iya 'kan? Aku akan meminta bantuan. Sepertinya aku tahu mereka berdua berada di mana sekarang ini." Alfred membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak Arthur, membuat yang memiliki pundak pun menahan rasa geli.

"Kau tahu? Memangnya di mana?" Alfred menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan di balik pundak Arthur.

"Memangnya di mana lagi, Artie? Kau sudah melukainya separah itu, ke mana lagi ia akan pergi jika tidak ke tempat itu?"

Arthur yang seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, segera mengganti raut wajah bingungnya itu dengan sebuah seringai. Setidaknya, Alfred mengalami suatu kemajuan. Menurutnya.

"Kau benar. Betapa konyolnya aku tidak berpikir sampai ke situ, hahaha! Aku harus mendapatkan batu itu. Secepatnya." Air muka Arthur berubah menjadi penuh keyakinan ketika mengatakan hal itu, membuat Alfred tersenyum di balik pundak miliknya.

"Nah! Begitu baru Artie yang kukenal!" ucap Alfred sambil menunjukkan sederetan gigi putih miliknya. Arthur menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis, namun tidak begitu lama, senyum itu pun memudar. Arthur memegang tenggorokanya. Berapa hari sudah ia tidak minum?

"Alfred.. aku haus." Alfred yang mendengar perkataan Arthur pun secara perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan menunggu pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ah! Aku lupa, sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kalinya kau minum? Kau pasti sangat kehausan sekarang," ucap Alfred sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Arthur.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan seperti itu! Aku tidak menyedihkan seperti itu, _git_!" Arthur membuang muka, menjilati rongga mulutnya yang mulai kering itu. Melihat Arthur yang bersikap seperti itu, membuat Alfred ingin tertawa saja!

"Tadi kau bilang haus 'kan? Sini, _silakan minum_." Tidak, Alfred tidak segera berlari ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan minuman atau apapun itu. Alfred tetap diam pada tempatnya dan memejamkan matanya, menunggu Arthur datang mendekatinya. Pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris itu memegang kedua bahu Alfred dengan lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah tulang belikat milik pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu.

_Darah_. Arthur dapat merasakan aliran darah yang begitu cepat di balik kulit kasar milik Alfred, yang mengundang adrenalinnya untuk berpacu. Ia menjilati rongga mulutnya lagi, namun kali ini ada perubahan pada susunan giginya. Terlihat sepasang taring tajam yang menyembul keluar dan dengan keadaan Alfred yang masih menutup matanya, Arthur Kirkland menancapkan taringnya.

_cras_

* * *

><p>"Hei mesum, sekarang apa yang mau kita lakukan?"<p>

Mereka semua sedang duduk saling berhadapan di rumah sang lelaki berdarah Perancis itu. Walaupun saling duduk berhadapan, pikiran mereka terbang entah ke mana–terutama ketiga orang yang mengaku manusia abadi itu. Rumah dempet yang manis dan memiliki dua lantai serta paviliun mungil di belakangnya itu menjadi tempat mereka berdiam diri sekarang ini. Jujur saja, walaupun rumah lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk menarik perhatian Lovino. Ruang tamu bercat putih bersih dengan televisi _flat_ tertempel rapi pada dinding di hadapannya, juga jangan lupakan karpet berbulu lembut berwarna cokelat susu yang sangat memanjakan kaki ini.

"_Il Principe_," ucap Francis dengan aksen Perancis yang kental.

"Panggil aku Lovino saja, bodoh."

"Ah ya, Lovino.. setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, tidak ada salahnya memberikanmu pelatihan _khusus._ Yah, hitung-hitung sebagai penjagaan diri juga." Francis memajukan badannya yang sedari tadi ia sandarkan pada sofa empuk berwarna merah itu.

"Pelatihan _khusus_?" tanya Lovino ragu-ragu. Pelatihan macam apa itu?

"Tentu saja itu pelatihan untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri. Setidaknya kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengan golem lagi," Francis berdeham pelan, namun dapat terlihat bahwa ia tengah menahan tawa kecilnya. "Jangan menatapku dengan heran seperti itu~ Antonio sudah menceritakan kepadaku dan Gilbert mengenai golem-golem itu, kok!"

Pemuda Italia itu menatap Antonio dengan tatapan membunuh dan semburat merah yang terlihat terlalu dipaksa untuk disembunyikan terpasang pada kedua pipinya. Yang ditatap hanya membuka mulutnya dan sinar dari kedua matanya menunjukkan suatu kepolosan.

"Kesesese! Antonio sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan! Sebenarnya cukup dengan menghapus simbol pada dahi monster itu, maka lenyaplah pula monster itu. Yaa, tidak lenyap juga, sih." Gilbert mengusap-usap dagunya, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. "Hmm, monster itu akan kembali kepada wujudnya yang semula."

Antonio memajukan tubuhnya, tubuhnya ia geser sedikit agar menghadap ke arah Francis duduk. "Hei Francis, kau serius untuk melatihnya sekarang? Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" Antonio menatap Lovino sekilas, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Francis yang sedang diam menatap Lovino seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "Bukankah dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk hari ini?"

"Bastardo! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang lemah seperti itu!" Lovino menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dan balik menatap Francis dengan tajam. Membuat yang ditatap memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya dengan terkejut, "latih-aku-sekarang." Lovino berdiri dengan tangannya yang bertopang pada meja di depannya, membuat ketiga orang lainnya mengerjapkan mata mereka untuk beberapa kali.

"Ohonhonhon, tenang saja. Latihan _khusus_ akan segera dimulai!" Francis pun ikut berdiri, diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya yang lain, "ke sini, ikuti kami," ucapnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan menuju ke sebuah dinding yang berada di bawah tangga. Lovino mengernyit bingung, apa yang mau dilakukan oleh Francis pada dinding itu?

_Krieeett_

Oh, lupakan dinding itu. Sesungguhnya, Lovino menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah dinding, melainkan sebuah pintu. Pintu yang menuju ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Bungkukkan tubuhmu kalau tidak mau terkena langit-langit," ucap Francis seraya melihat ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Lovino yang melihat dengan ragu-ragu sebuah tangga yang berada di balik pintu itu.

"Kau sebut ini langit-langit? Kau harus membayar jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kepalaku!" Lovino berjalan maju mengikuti Francis dan Gilbert yang sudah masuk menuruni tangga itu terlebih dahulu. Dan uh, di mana Antonio?

"Aku akan berada di belakangmu, Lovi," sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar di belakang tubuhnya itu membuat tubuhnya terlonjak untuk beberapa detik.

"Sialan! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" ia mendengus pelan, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menuruni tangga yang sempit itu diikuti oleh Antonio di belakangnya. Tangga yang dituruni mereka itu sedikit berdebu–ralat, sangat berdebu–membuat Lovino yang baru pertama kali menuruni tangga itu menutup mulut dan hidungnya rapat-rapat dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan yang satunya lagi ke arah udara hampa di depannya.

Setelah kurang lebih dua menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka sampai pada ruangan yang mereka sebut sebagai 'ruang pelatihan'. Meskipun menurut Lovino sendiri, ruangan tersebut tidak lebih dari sebuah ruangan bawah tanah biasa. Berbeda dengan ruangan tengah tadi yang bercat putih polos dan sangat tertata, ruangan ini sungguh apa adanya. Dinding ruangan tersebut terbuat dari baja yang di beberapa bagian sudah terlihat usang dan bentuknya yang sudah bergelombang. Walaupun Lovino akui, ruangan ini cukup luas juga.

"Nah, sebelum kau bertarung dengan pedang sungguhan, kau bisa memakai ini terlebih dahulu." Francis melemparkan sebuah pedang kayu yang sedikit usang pada Lovino. Lovino yang tidak tahu kalau Francis akan melempar benda itu, menangkapnya dengan gelagapan.

"Pirang mesum! Jika aku tidak segera menangkapnya, benda ini bisa melukaiku, bodoh!"

Francis menggosok-gosok sebelah telinganya, mungkin hari ini sudah cukup baginya untuk mendengarkan Lovino yang memanggilnya seperti itu. "Aku tahu kau mempunyai refleks yang bagus, nyatanya sekarang ini kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ucap Francis mengabaikan wajah Lovino yang sudah merengut dengan kesal "Sekarang kita mulai dengan melatih kemampuan ahli pedangmu. Hm.. aa-a! Antonio, kau yang melatihnya, ya!"

Antonio menunjuk dirinya sendiri, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tengah kebingungan, "Aku?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Oh ayolah, memangnya ada berapa Antonio di dalam ruangan ini?" Francis mengambil sebuah pedang kayu lagi dan melemparkannya ke arah Antonio. Antonio segera menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Kesesesese! Kurasa aku akan menonton saja. Hei Francis, kau simpan di mana cemilan yang kubeli kemarin?" Gilbert mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang berada di arah sudut ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya aku simpan di dalam lemari pendingin. Coba kau lihat dulu sana, jangan lupa ambilkan untukku juga~" ucap Francis sambil melambai-lambai ke arah sahabatnya itu yang mulai menaiki tangga ke arah ruang tengah.

Lovino yang berdiri sambil memegangi pedang kayu itu memandangi mereka dengan terheran-heran.

'Sebenarnya mereka mau melatihku atau tidak?'

"Antonio, ajarkan dulu kepadanya gerakan-gerakan dasar." Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Francis yang bersender pada dinding besi sambil melipat kedua lengannya.

"Heh, tidak usah gerakan dasar, cepat ajari aku–" sebelum kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya itu selesai, Lovino menangkap sekelebat bayangan dari sudut matanya. Merasa bahwa dirinya akan didatangi bahaya, ia menyilangkan pedang kayu yang digenggamnya itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menangkis serangan yang ditujukan padanya oleh..

"KAU GILA, _BASTARDO_!" Lovino memaki pemuda berambut cokelat tua di hadapannya yang sekarang mulai melompat mundur, "KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU?"

Antonio menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sepertinya ia tidak menduga bahwa pemuda di depannya ini akan menjadi semarah itu.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak, Lovi. Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa bagus gerak refleksmu itu. Dan ternyata masih bagus.."

Lovino menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, "Masih bagus?"

".. seperti dulu," ucap Antonio dengan suara yang sangat kecil, bahkan tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. Keadaan menjadi hening tiba-tiba, hingga muncul sosok Gilbert yang baru saja kembali mengambil beberapa bungkus cemilan. Ia yang baru datang pun segera menghentikan siulannya, bingung dengan aura yang tiba-tiba kurang enak di dalam ruangan itu.

"Hei, apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil menuju ke kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Bagaikan ditampar kembali oleh kenyataan, Antonio menunjukkan senyum cerianya seperti biasa.

"Tidak ada kok, Gil. Aku baru saja mau memulai untuk melatihnya. Ayo Lovi, sini kuajarkan gerakan-gerakan dasarnya!" Antonio maju mendekati Lovino yang masih terlihat canggung. Namun, sepertinya kecanggungan yang dirasakan Lovino tidak bertahan lama. Lihat saja, sekarang dirinya sudah bisa mengeluarkan berbagai kata-kata cacian seperti biasanya. Seperti ketika Antonio yang mengangkat salah satu bahu Lovino agar lebih tinggi dalam kuda-kuda untuk menyerang, berbagai kata caci maki meluncur dengan lancar tanpa terkendali dari bibir pemuda Italia itu. Sedangkan Gilbert dan Francis menonton adegan itu sambil memakan cemilan yang tadi Gilbert bawa dan menimbulkan suara 'kriuk-kriuk' ketika mengunyahnya.

"Nah, kalau mau menangkis serangan musuh, supaya kuda-kudamu kuat, bentangkan kakimu lebih lebar dan lututnya sedikti ditekuk. Ya, seperti itu! Wah, Lovi cepat mengerti ya jika diajarkan~" Lovino berusaha setengah mati untuk menahan semburat merah yang mulai menyembul keluar dari kedua sisi wajahnya. Ia berjanji untuk segera memukul kepala lelaki yang selalu tersenyum itu jika 'pelatihan khusus' ini sudah selesai.

"Aku sudah paham semuanya. Tidak usah ajari aku gerakan dasar lagi, bodoh!"

"Hm.. kalau begitu, kau siap dengan simulasi langsung?" Belum sempat Lovino apa maksud dari pemuda Spanyol itu, pemuda itu sudah berlari dan menerjang Lovino dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang cepat sekali. Bahkan Lovino tidak tahu, kapan Antonio secara tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia menangkis serangan Antonio sesuai dengan cara yang Antonio ajarkan tadi. Begitu terus, serang–tangkis–serang–tangkis, seperti sudah memiliki ritme masing-masing.

Francis melihat ke arah jam tangannya, sudah lewat empat puluh lima menit. Francis yang tadi duduk di sebelah Gilbert segera berdiri dan menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas kepala, meminta mereka berdua untuk berhenti sejenak. Ia meraih dua botol air mineral di sebelahnya dan melemparkannya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Istirahat dulu sebentar. Kalian terlihat lelah sekali, terutama Lovino." Lovino yang sudah bagaikan mandi keringat segera membuka tutup botol tersebut dengan tidak sabaran dan langsung menegak isi dari botol minuman itu sampai habis. Antonio kelihatannya hanya meminumnya sampai setengah bagian saja. Mungkin sisanya ia simpan untuk lain waktu.

Francis menuju ke arah suatu daerah yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang sudah berdebu. Kelihatannya itu adalah barang-barang yang dikumpulkan mereka dari beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu.

"Kau mencari apa, Francis?" tanya Gilbert yang masih asyik memakan cemilannya itu. Tangannya terus merogoh ke arah kantung cemilan itu sampai ia merasa tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Penasaran, ia melihat ke dalamnya. Sudah habis, pantas saja.

"Ah, aku mencari pedang itu," balas Francis singkat sambil terus mencari. Antonio yang sudah merasa tenaganya pulih kembali, menghampiri Francis yang sedang berjongkok di antara barang-barang usang itu.

"Kau yakin menyimpannya di sini?" Antonio ikut berjongkok di sebelah Francis, memperhatikan lelaki itu yang masih sibuk mengacak-acak barang-barang di sekitarnya.

"Aku yakin. Aku menyimpannya dengan rapi di kotak berwarna merah," jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah Antonio, masih fokus untuk mencari.

Gilbert beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di sebelah Lovino yang memperhatikan kedua manusia yang sedang berjongkok itu dari kejauhan. Gilbert membuka bungkus cemilan yang baru dan merogoh isinya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Mau?" tawar Gilbert kepada Lovino sambil menyodorkan bungkus cemilan itu kepadanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka kentang," jawab Lovino sambil mengernyit jijik ketika melihat ke dalam bungkus cemilan itu. Gilbert membelalakkan matanya, efek yang dibuat-buat yang membuat Lovino menjauh satu langkah dari pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Kau tidak _awesome_! Bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang tidak menyukai kentang! Kentang itu enak! Bahkan burung peliharaanku menyukai kentang!" Gilbert berbicara berapi-api. Apa yang bisa begitu dibanggakan dari sebuah.. kentang? Lovino tidak habis pikir.

"Kentang itu menjijikan. Hanya orang yang tidak mempunyai selera bagus yang akan mau memakan kentang." Lovino melipat kedua lengannya dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Gilbert yang baru mau mengeluarkan argumennya lagi, terhenti oleh perkataan Lovino, "hei, tadi kau mencari kotak berwarna merah?" ucapannya tersebut sukses menarik perhatian kedua orang yang tengah berada di lautan barang-barang itu.

"Iya, kau melihatnya, Lovi?" tanya Antonio yang entah mengapa sekarang wajahnya sudah kotor oleh debu. Lovino memutar matanya dan menunjuk tepat ke belakang kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Gilbert itu.

"Tuh, makanya kalau punya mata dipakai yang benar!"

Antonio dan Francis menoleh ke arah Gilbert secara bersamaan dan melemparkan tatapan mengapa-kau-tidak-memberi-tahu-kami-dari-tadi yang membuat Gilbert menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

Francis segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang berdebu, diikuti pula dengan Antonio di belakangnya. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Lovino itu dan membawa kotak itu kepada Lovino setelah membersihkan permukaannya yang tertimbun oleh debu yang tebal. Kini, kotak itu sudah dikelilingi oleh mereka berempat dengan Francis yang membuka tutup dari kotak itu.

"Uhuk-uhuk, debunya masih ada juga. Padahal sudah aku bersihkan tadi," ucap Francis sambil diselingi oleh suara batuk darinya. Ia memperhatikan bagian penutup kotak itu yang terbuat dari besi yang sudah berkarat. Maklum, umurnya sudah lebih dari satu abad. Ia membuka tutupnya dengan hati-hati, dan ketika ia membuka kotak itu, tampaklah sebilah pedang batu yang masih tampak mengkilap, kontras sekali jika dibandingkan dengan bagian luar kotak tersebut. Pegangan pedang tersebut berwarna cokelat tua, dengan bagian ujung dan pangkalnya berwarna emas. Jangan lupakan juga sebuah ukiran anggun yang berada di pangkal bilah besi itu. Secara keseluruhan, terlihat mengagumkan.

"Lovino, coba kau ambil pedang ini," kata Francis sambil menatap wajah Lovino yang masih terkagum-kagum itu.

"Eh? Aku ambil, nih?" Dengan hati-hati, Lovino memegang pegangan pedang tersebut. Ketika menyentuhnya, terasa sesuatu yang dingin menjalar dari ujung jarinya ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia lalu mengangkat pedang itu dan mengayunkannya dengan gerakan sederhana, pedang itu sangat pas dengan genggaman tangannya! Ia mengayun-ayunkan pedang itu, ingin mencoba seberapa berat ayunan yang diberikan oleh pedang itu. Enak, semuanya sungguh terasa pas dengan dirinya. Tanpa disadari, dirinya tersenyum untuk beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya dia langsung merasa cocok dengan pedang itu. Aku kira, kita masih harus membantunya untuk menyesuaikan pedang itu dengannya," ucap Gilbert yang terlihat kagum dengan keanggunan pedang itu. Ia memperhatikannya, bahkan ayunan kecil yang dibuat oleh Lovino terasa begitu sedap untuk dipandang mata.

"Hebat, pedang apa ini?" tanya Lovino entah kepada siapa. Ia masih terlalu seru dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Galatine, saudara dari pedang Excalibur," Antonio berkata pelan, dilanjutkan dengan dehamanan kecil dari Francis.

"Sekaligus pedang kesukaanmu di masa dulu." Lovino menghentikan ayunan pedangnya itu ketika mendengar perkataan Francis.

'Heh.. jadi reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada?'

Semuanya terdiam, sampai tiba-tiba suatu suara kecil membuat mereka berempat menoleh ke asal suara. Oh, rupanya dari saku celana Gilbert.

"Ah, sepertinya pizza pesananku sudah datang. Aku ke atas dulu, ya!" ucap Gilbert sedikit salah tingkah sambil memasukkan handphone miliknya ke dalam saku celananya kembali.

"Kau memesan pizza?" tanya Antonio sambil menatap Gilbert dengan penuh selidik.

"Ja, tadi aku menelepon layanan antar pizza sewaktu mengambil cemilanku–hey, jangan melihatku seperti itu! Tidak awesome!" Gilbert segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melenggang untuk menaiki tangga.

"Sepertinya hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja. Aku yakin Lovino sendiri sudah lelah, iya 'kan _mon cher_?" Francis merangkul Antonio yang saat itu matanya masih mengikuti ke mana Gilbert pergi dan berbisik pelan ke arah Antonio, "ya 'kan, Antonio?" ucapnya dengan sedikit nakal.

Antonio dapat dilihat bersemu merah dan berbalik untuk menoleh sahabatnya itu, "Apa-apaan kau Francis! A-aahh! Ayo kita kembali ke atas saja dulu! Kau sudah lapar, Lovi?" Antonio berbalik melihat Lovino yang masih mengagumi pedang yang berada di genggamannya itu.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan dari tadi, _bastard_o?" Lovino mendelik ke arah Francis yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan Antonio yang masih berada di dalam rangkulannya. Satu lengannya yang bebas itu menggapai-gapai Lovino yang dibalas dengan acungan pedang darinya, "Jangan mendekat, _pervert bastard_!"

Francis menelan ludah ketika melihat ujung pedang itu yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari lehernya. Ia menghela napas pelan dan berbalik memunggungi Lovino. "Ah, kau tidak bersahabat sekali, _mon cher_. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu kesal, " Lovino tidak dapat melihat wajah Francis sekarang, namun dapat dipastikan kalau wajahnya menunjukkan suatu kekecewaan. Yang dibuat-buat.

"Baguslah kalau akhirnya kau sadar juga. Menjauh dariku sekarang juga!" Lovino menurunkan pedangnya itu tanpa menyadari suatu seringai dari lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Hahaha!" Dengan cepat, Francis meraih pundak Lovino dengan satu lengannya yang masih bebas dan merangkul pemuda itu serta Antonio. Lovino yang terkejut hendak mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, namun Francis sudah memegangi tangan Lovino itu agar tidak berbuat sesuatu yang 'nakal' terhadapnya.

"Sialan! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Lovino yang berada di dalam rangkulan Francis sekarang ini. Francis sendiri hanya tertawa seperti ia adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

"Hahaha! Biarkanlah lebih lama seperti ini. Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini lagi," ucapan Francis yang masih sesekali diselingi oleh suara tawa mampu mendiamkan Lovino dari rontaannya itu. Lovino melihat ke arah Antonio yang diam-diam juga menyunggingkan senyuman itu lagi. Senyum tulus, namun terlihat menyakitkan untuk waktu yang sama.

"Francis, Lovi! Ayo kita ke atas saja, aku sudah lapar!" Antonio berkata kepada mereka berdua dan mulai melangkah maju ke arah tangga yang membawa mereka ke lantai atas.

"Oi _bastard_, jangan cepat-cepat berjalannya!" ucap Lovino yang tertinggal beberapa langkah dari dua orang itu. Mereka terus berjalan berjejer seperti itu–yang menurut Lovino seperti tiga orang badut dalam parade–sampai akhirnya mereka tiba pada tangga itu. Lovino menatap ke atas, ke arah dimana tangga itu berujung dengan tidak yakin, "hey _bastards_.. kalian yakin mau menaiki tangga dengan tubuh kita yang berjejer seperti ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa Lovi! Kami juga pernah melakukannya dengan Gilbert, kok!" ucap Antonio dengan riang seperti biasanya. Dan entah mengapa Lovino tetap mengikuti mereka berdua untuk menaiki tangga dengan posisi jejer tiga seperti sekarang. Lovino merutuki kebodohannya dan berjanji tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal konyol seperti ini lagi.

"Hey! Kalian lama sekali menaiki tangganya!" sebuah suara terdengar dari ujung tangga, di sana terlihat Gilbert yang melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan yang gelap itu.

"Hahaha, maaf Gil. Kami menemui kesulitan tadi~" ucap Francis dengan senyum yang masih terpasang pada wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Siapa yang tidak kesulitan jika menaiki tangga yang sempit itu dengan posisi berjejer seperti ini? Dan lepaskan rangkulanmu itu!" Dengan cepat, Lovino melepaskan dirinya dari dalam rangkulan pemuda Perancis itu, yang membuat si pemuda Perancis itu menunjukkan wajah yang terluka.

"_Mon cher _galak sekali!"

Lovino menatap Francis sambil mengernyit jijik, mengundang Antonio untuk tertawa.

"Hahaha~ Sudah, jangan bertengkar. Ah, mana pizza pesananmu, Gil? Aku sudah lapar~" Antonio tersenyum riang dan melepaskan dengan pelan lengan Francis yang masih merangkulnya–yang membuat wajah Francis semakin terluka lagi–dan berjalan menuju meja makan kecil yang berbentuk lingkaran itu.

"Kesesese! Baunya saja sudah enak begini! Aku lapar sekali!" Gilbert memegangi perutnya sambil mendekati kotak pizza itu juga.

"Hooooo~ Aku pikir, aku juga butuh pizza untuk mengobati hatiku yang tersakiti ini~" Francis berjalan ke arah kedua sahabatnya dengan wajah sedih dan langsung merangkul Romano yang terkejut. Romano pun meronta-ronta lagi di dalam rangkulannya itu dan suatu senyum–seringai–muncul pada wajah Francis.

"Jenggot jelek! Mesum! Lepaskan aku, sialan!" Lovino terus mencaci dan meronta, namun tidak diperdulikan oleh Francis.

"Huh? Kenapa dia membawa pedang itu ke sini?" Gilbert menunjuk pedang yang ia maksud dengan dagunya.

"Apa? Ini pedangku, jadi sesukaku saja, _albino bastard_," balas Lovino sambil menggenggam pedangnya itu semakin erat.

"Ayo ke sini, Lovi! Kau sendiri pasti sudah lapar 'kan~?" Antonio mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggerakkannya pelan seperti sedang memanggil sesuatu. Lovino memalingkan wajahnya dan rontaannya kini semakin pelan.

"Kesese! Ayo kita makan!" Gilbert membuka kotak pizza itu dan tampaklah satu loyang pizza berukuran besar di sana. Pizza yang masih panas dan tentu saja mengundang hidung yang menangkap baunya ingin segera langsung memakan pizza itu sampai habis. Terlihat pula lelehan keju di atas pizza itu, lengkap dengan daging dan paprika di atasnya. Setidaknya, Lovino bersyukur tidak ada kentang pada pizza itu, mengingat yang memesan adalah pria pecinta kentang ini.

"Wah! Baunya enak sekali~" Francis mendekati pizza itu dan mencium bau pizza itu dengan lebih dalam. Eh?

"Aku ingin segera memakan ini!" Gilbert segera menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil satu potong pizza yang sudah dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian itu, ketika dengan mendadak, Francis segera menangkis tangan Gilbert yang sudah terjulur itu. "Eh? Apa? Kau tidak memperbolehkanku mengambilnya terlebih dulu? Hey, aku yang memesannya!" protes Gilbert ketika uluran tangannya dihentikan oleh pria yang masih mengamati pizza itu dari dekat.

"Ada apa, Francis?" Antonio yang pertama kali menangkap ada sesuatu yang aneh pada pemuda Perancis itu, berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Ini.. lari."

"Eh?"

"INI BOM! LARI!"

Mendengar teriakan pemuda Perancis itu, mereka semua dengan kalang kabut berlari keluar dari rumah itu. Tidak lupa, Antonio mengambil mantel miliknya yang tersampir pada ujung sofa di ruang tamu itu dan meraba-raba untuk memastikan bahwa pedang miliknya berada di sana. Hingga ketika mereka telah berhasil meraih pintu keluar, sebuah ledakan terdengar dari tempat di mana pizza itu berada. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka menoleh dengan terkejut akan suara kencang yang mengagetkan mereka. Keempat laki-laki itu mengatur napas mereka, sepertinya hal ini akan menjadi sebuah goncangan batin tersendiri bagi sang pemuda Perancis. Dengan takut-takut, Francis membalikkan badannya untuk melihat rumahnya tersayangnya itu. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin pingsan ketika melihat keadaan rumahnya sekarang ini. Hancur dan berantakan. Atapnya pun sudah hilang entah ke mana.

"Mereka pasti sudah tahu di mana tempat kita bersembunyi," ucap Antonio sambil menggertakkan giginya pelan, "kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini!" Antonio memakai mantel tebalnya itu dan mengajak tiga orang yang lainnya itu untuk berlari entah ke mana.

"Antonio.. rumahku baru saja hancur. Kau mau membawa kami ke mana?" jelas sekali, suara Francis terdengar sangat sendu. Walaupun pemuda ini selalu mendramatisir keadaan dengan sikap berlebihan yang dibuat-buatnya itu, kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar sungguhan.

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat pasti akan seperti ini–bukannya aku tahu kalau rumahmu akan dilenyapkan begitu saja!–jadi, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya jika hari ini datang." Antonio terus berlari di depan, memimpin mereka bertiga yang berada di belakang.

"Memangnya, kau mau membawa kami ke mana, Antonio?" Terdengar suatu nada penyesalan dalam suara milik pemuda berambut putih itu. Andai saja ia tidak meladeni perutnya itu untuk memesan pizza, andai saja..

Antonio menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, namun masih tetap menjaga derap kakinya itu ,"Nanti akan aku urus. Sekarang, kita hanya perlu mencari tempat persembunyian dulu."

BYUURRR

'Byur?' batin Lovino dalam hati.

"Apa itu?" Gilbert melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang sambil terus berlari–dan kedua mata merahnya membelalak lebar ketika melihat apa yang dilihatnya barusan. "Tidak awesome.."

Jauh di belakang mereka sana, tampaklah sebuah barisan yang berupa makhluk berwarna bening, bahkan tidak akan bisa ditangkap oleh mata jika tidak melihatnya dengan seksama. Yang Gilbert yakini adalah sepasukan golem.

"Ada apa, Gil?" tanya Antonio yang terus berlari memimpin mereka tanpa enggan menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun ke belakang.

"Mereka! Golem-golem itu sedang mengejar kita!" Gilbert melirik dengan waspada ketika sepasukan golem itu telah berhasil menemukan dan mengejar mereka, "lebih baik kita berlari lebih cepat!"

Sepasukan golem itu tengah berlari mengejar di belakang dan menimbulkan bunyi cipratan air yang menemani langkah mereka. Tunggu, cipratan air?

"Tsk, tidak bisa kalau seperti ini terus." Antonio menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Lovino mengeluarkan suara protesnya karena berhenti tiba-tiba dengan begitu saja.

"Bego! Kenapa berhenti mendadak!" seru Lovino sambil mengusap hidung miliknya yang menabrak punggung milik pemuda berdarah Spanyol itu.

"Bawalah Lovi ke tempat yang aman! Golem-golem ini serahkan saja kepadaku!" Antonio meraih pedang miliknya yang berada di balik mantel tebalnya itu, menunjukkan sebuah kilatan menusuk dari bilah pedang itu.

"Jangan anggap aku lemah seperti itu, brengsek!" Lovino maju beberapa langkah dan mensejajarkan posisinya tepat di sebelah Antonio. Lelaki berkulit cokelat itu memandang Lovino dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Jangan keras kepala, Lovi.. Mereka ini kuat dan jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak dari pada yang waktu itu mengejarmu di Italia." Lovino menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan dari Antonio itu, merasa malu ketika mengingat kejadian di mana ia dikejar oleh beberapa makhluk aneh berwarna putih dekil yang bisa meleleh dengan tiba-tiba.

Sementara di belakang mereka berdua, Francis dan Gilbert saling menoleh satu sama lain–saling mengangguk entah sedang membicarakan apa dari dalam mata mereka masing-masing–dan maju sambil mengeluarkan pedang milik mereka yang entah disembunyikan di mana sedari tadi.

"Tidak awesome sekali kalau hanya membiarkan dirimu untuk beraksi keren, Antonio!" Gilbert menumpukan sebelah lengannya pada pundak Antonio, sementara lengan yang satunya lagi memegang pedang miliknya bagaikan anak pentolan yang sedang memegang pemukul _baseball_.

"Benar. Ayo, kita lawan bersama." Bersamaan dengan itu, Francis melesat terlebih dulu dan mengayunkann pedangnya itu ke beberapa golem yang berada di barisan terdepan. Gilbert mengerang kecil dan melepaskan tumpuannya pada pundak Antonio itu.

"Kau curang, Francis! Seharusnya sekarang giliranku yang menjadi pusat perhatian!" Gilbert yang bersiap untuk berlari dan menyerang, menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah laki-laki dengan rambut _brunette_ itu. "Ayo, _Il Principe_."

Lovino percaya kalau tadi ia sempat melihat suatu senyum yang terpasang pada kulit albino lelaki itu sebelum ia melesat dengan cepat dan mengayunkan pedangnya itu dengan liar. Lovino terlalu terperangah dengan semua hal yang terpampang di depan kedua matanya tanpa menyadari bahwa lelaki di sebelahnya itu tengah mengusap dengan lembut rambut milik dirinya. Hingga tangan lelaki itu mengenai sebuah keriwil yang mencuat keluar dan membentuk suatu bentuk lingkaran yang unik.

"Chigi! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?" Lovino menepis tangan milik Antonio itu dengan kasar sambil mundur beberapa langkah untuk memperluas jarak di antara mereka. Antonio yang ditepis tangannya itu balik memandangi Lovino dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang terukir pada wajahnya yang rupawan itu. Parah, Lovino memerah lagi.

"Ah, entah kenapa aku ingin melakukannya saja. Ahahahaha." Tawa Antonio entah mengapa terdengar sedikit janggal pada pendengaran Lovino itu. "Baiklah kalau kau ingin ikut bertarung, tapi.." Antonio mengayunkan pedang yang digenggamnya itu tepat ke arah Lovino berada. Lovino membelakkan matanya ketika merasakan angin dingin berhembus menerpa kulitnya.

TRANG

"..berjanjilah untuk tidak berada jauh dariku." Napas hangat milik Antonio terasa menggelitik telinga Lovino ketika mengatakan hal itu. Lovino masih membelalak, otaknya perlu memproses akan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sebuah suara gesekan antar dua buah pedang yang sedang beradu itu bagaikan mempercepat proses impuls ke dalam otaknya. Akhirnya, ia mengerti akan apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Ada seseorang di belakangnya yang tengah mencoba untuk menyerang dirinya, namun Antonio menahan serangan itu dengan cepat. Syukurlah, ia kira Antonio sudah berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri nyawa milik sang pemuda Italia pada detik itu juga. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang menyerang dirinya?

Lovino segera berbalik ketika merasakan sosok yang menyerang dirinya itu sudah melompat entah ke mana. Ia mengerling ke arah Antonio yang masih mengawasi si penyerang dengan tajam. "Ayo," ucap Antonio singkat dan segera mengejar si penyerang yang wajahnya masih samar tersebut. Dengan napas yang masih tidak teratur akibat berlari beberapa menit yang lalu, Lovino memaksakan dirinya untuk menyeimbangi langkah Antonio yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Mungkin dengan waktu hidup sedemikian lamanya dan dengan tuntutan untuk melakukan suatu aktivitas fisik–entah untuk mengejar seperti sekarang ataupun dikejar–hal seperti berlari terus menerus seperti ini bagi Antonio adalah suatu hal yang dapat disamakan dengan menjentikkan jari. Sekarang, ia sudah tertinggal lebih jauh lagi.

"Sialan, _bastardo_ itu cepat sekali.." Lovino terengah-engah dan berusaha untuk tetap mengatur napasnya. Ia tidak ingat sudah berlari seberapa jauh sekarang.

Lovino hampir saja meloncat ketika mendapati beberapa golem yang muncul pada pertigaan di sebelahnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit merinding ketika mengingat akan kemarin hari, di saat dirinya dihadapkan oleh beberapa golem seperti sekarang ini.

'Sial.. aku tidak boleh takut. Akan kutunjukkan kepada _bastardo_ itu kalau aku tidak selemah yang dia pikirkan!'

Lovino menggenggam Galatine yang dipegangnya dengan erat sedari tadi dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berlari sambil mengayunkan pedang legendaris itu tinggi-tinggi sambil menghancurkan semua rasa ragu dan takutnya.

BLES

Berhasil, Lovino berhasil mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan keberaniannya untuk mengayunkan pedang di dalam genggamannya dan mengenai golem itu. Ia berhasil. Namun pikirannya terfokus ke arah bulir-bulir air yang menetes dari ujung bilang batu itu, wajahnya berubah menjadi horror seketika.

'Golem sialan ini terbuat dari air, kalau begitu..' Lovino mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati golem-golem itu tengah berusaha untuk meraihnya.

"SIALAN! MANA BISA MATI KALAU TERBUAT DARI AIR!" Lovino berbalik dan berlari untuk menghindari golem-golem air itu yang hendak menangkapnya bagaikan seorang pedofilia yang menemukan mangsanya. Lovino terus berlari, sambil mengorek otaknya tersebut untuk mengingat-ingat kembali yang ia dapat mengenai monster itu pada hari ini.

'Apa? Hari ini mereka membicarakan apa saja?

"_Aku dan Gil juga manusia abadi, sama seperti Antonio._" Hm? Bukan.

"_Sampai saat ini, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang tahu mengapa ia masih hidup sampai sekarang._" Bukan.

"_Galatine, saudara dari pedang Excalibur._" Bukan.

"_Kentang itu enak!_" TIDAK! Maksudku–BUKAN!

"_Setidaknya kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengan golem lagi._" Ah!'

Kepala Lovino terasa tersentak. Ia sudah menemukan awalannya, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi...

_"Sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan! Sebenarnya cukup dengan menghapus simbol pada dahi monster itu, maka lenyaplah pula monster itu."_

NAH!

Lovi segera berbalik, mendapati para golem hanya berada beberapa meter di belakangnya. Ia mengangkat Galatine yang bilah batunya bersinar dingin, ujungnya tepat mengarah kepada simbol yang hampir kasat mata pada golem yang berada paling depan. Setitik keringat mengalir turun dari pelipis miliknya, sambil menelan ludah dan menajamkan pandangannya, ia berlari menghampiri mereka dan menghapus simbol itu dengan ujung pedang miliknya. Berhasil. Kali ini benar-benar berhasil. Golem air pertama yang berhasil dihancurkan Lovino–yang memiliki bentuk tubuh lebih besar dari tubuhnya–berubah menjadi air dan membasahi seluruh tubuh Lovino dalam sekejap. Ia menghela napas ketika poni basah miliknya menutupi pandangannya.

'Untung ini hanya air biasa.'

Lovino mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap golem-golem air yang lain dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan terpasang di sana.

"Siapa lagi selanjutnya?" Lovino bergerak maju dan menghunuskan Galatine miliknya.

* * *

><p>TRANG<p>

Suara dentingan pedang terdengar bagaikan iringan bel kecil pada gereja, memperlihatkan sekelebat bayangan mereka dalam siluet yang tersiram oleh cahaya matahari. Antonio terus menangkis dan menghunuskan pedang miliknya kepada lawan mainnya sekarang ini. Percikan api kecil terlihat ketika bilah pedang miliknya itu bersentuhan dengan bilah milik orang itu.

Lalu, terdengarlah suatu hentakan kecil yang membuat mereka mundur beberapa langkah, berusaha menstabilkan napas mereka yang mulai memburu. Luka gores di pipi dan sobekan kecil pada baju milik Antonio itu ia anggap sebagai peringatan untuk tidak menganggap remeh orang itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Nada bicara yang tajam dan rendah itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Antonio yang tetap menjaga air mukanya agar tetap serius. Sungguh berbeda dengan kepribadiannya sehari-hari yang selalu ceria dan seperti tidak mempunyai beban apapun. Antonio menatap kepada sosok yang berada beberapa meter di depannya ini, sosok yang memakai jaket berwarna cokelat tua dan celana berbahan jeans itu. Yang entah mengapa selalu menutup wajahnya dengan topi fedora yang tengah terpasang di atas kepalanya itu.

"Sejauh ini kau tidak bisa menebaknya?" sosok itu menarik ujung topinya agar lebih menutupi wajah misteriusnya itu, "ah, maaf! Tapi aku harus bergerak cepat!" sosok itu segera berbalik, membuat Antonio membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," ucap orang itu dengan pelan, seiring dengan bunyi suara gemuruh yang bahkan mampu untuk menggoncang tanah tempat Antonio berpijak sekarang. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati gelombang air yang begitu besar sedang berada beberapa puluh meter di atas kepalanya, tinggal menghitung detik lagi sampai gelombang itu benar-benar menghantam dan menghanyutkan dirinya.

"Ka– ah?" ucapan Antonio terhenti ketika ia tidak mendapati sosok itu di mana pun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling, merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Tubuhnya menegang ketika ia menyadari apa yang tertinggal itu.

'Lovino!'

Dengan itu, gelombang raksasa itu pun menghantam tempat Antonio berpijak tanpa ampun.

* * *

><p>"Sial, aku jadi basah 'kan!" Pemuda berambut <em>brunette<em> itu memegang ujung baju miliknya yang menempel pada kulit yang tersembunyi di balik kain yang basah itu. Ia mengibas-ngibaskannya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah itu. Dia paling tidak menyukai kondisi yang lembab seperti ini.

'Di mana Antonio dan yang lainnya?'

Pikiran itu tercetus begitu saja ketika ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada genangan air yang terlihat. Genangan air yang merupakan bentuk asli dari golem-golem yang dihabisinya tersebut. Samar-samar, terdengar suara orang berbicara tidak jauh di dekatnya. Ia melongokkan kepalanya, mencari-cari asal suara tersebut. Matanya menangkap sebuah jendela berwarna hijau tua yang terbuka tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, dan melihat suatu pantulan warna pada kaca jendela yang transparan tersebut. Oh, rupanya itu televisi.

_"Paris, 17 Juli dini hari, dikabarkan terjadi suatu peristiwa yang mengagetkan warga di sekitar.."_

Lovino berjalan mendekat, memperhatikan dari pantulan kaca itu, seorang wanita pembawa sekilas berita yang berada di dalam televisi berwarna hitam. Apa yang dimaksud wanita itu adalah mereka–kawanan Lovino dan kawanan para golem?

_"Banjir dadakan ini diduga berasal dari sebelah selatan Kota Paris. Hal ini merupakan suatu fenomena langka, karena satu-satunya pemicu banjir di Kota Paris ini adalah meluapnya sungai Seine yang pernah menyebabkan banjir dahsyat pada tahun 1910 silam. Itu pun berada di bagian barat laut dari kota Paris."_

Lovino menahan napasnya sesaat.

'Banjir? Dari mana ide itu datang?'

_"Mengingat sekarang ini adalah pertengahan musim panas, apakah ada hubungannya dengan mencairnya es di kutub utara?"_

'Mengapa dia sok ide seperti itu?' Lovino mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti dan menatap wanita pembawa berita itu dengan tatapan apa-kau-bercanda?Tunggu, kenapa tubuhnya bergoyang seperti ini? Apa dia sudah menerima efek dari kegiatannya berbasah-basahan seperti ini? Tidak. Kalau ia benar hanya ia saja yang merasa pusing, mengapa televisi yang ditontonnya tadi juga ikut bergerak juga?

"Gempa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil menggulung celananya yang sudah basah. Hei, apa volume airnya bertambah?

SRET

Eh? Apa? Benda dingin apa ini yang menempel di sebelah lehernya?

Lovino melirikkan matanya perlahan dan mendapati bilah besi pedang mengkilap itu menempel pada kulitnya tersebut. Gerakannya terkunci, tidak bisa bergerak. Jika ia sudah memberanikan untuk bergerak sedikit saja, ia tidak bisa menjamin masih bisa melihat mentari esok hari.

"Sekarang urusanmu denganku, _Il Principe_." Ia menarik ujung topi hitamnya itu untuk menutupi wajah miliknya, gestur yang sedari tadi ia lakukan ketika ia berhadapan dengan Antonio. "Ah, bukan. Maksudku,_ Lovino Vargas_."

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><em>Frère= <em>Abang (Perancis)

**A/N: Haloooo akhirnya setelah memaksa diri yang malas ini untuk terus menulis, jadi juga chapter ini. Imajinasi liar saya sudah merambah sampai ke beberapa chapter ke depan, tapi tangan ini terlalu malas untuk mengetiknya #plak Saya baru menyadari keganjilan pada cerita ini ketika kakak (?) Silan Haye memberitahu di dalam kotak review ;v; Bagian POV sudah saya ganti jadi orang ketiga semua ;v; (tetapi entah mengapa, saya masih merasa itu bukan POV ketiga..) Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah memberitahu keganjilan itu *sungkeman* Oh iya, seperti yang sudah saya tulis pada A/N chapter lalu, (jika ada) yang mengharapkan update kilat, jangan harapkan itu terjadi pada saya *lari-lari* Saya jadi merasa berdosa kalau tidak bisa update cepat seperti itu ;_; Dan apakah ada yang merasa.. dari setiap ending chapter-chapter yang sudah saya tulis, endingnya selalu sejenis seperti ini..?**

**Untuk balasan review:**

**ichigo kenji: Terasa menegangkan kah? Benarkah? ;v; - dia merasa senang. Makasih ya! XD Ini chapter tiga-nya :D**

**Anon: Ini saya sudah update :D**

**Untuk yang log in, saya sudah membalas lewat pm ya! :D**

**Ada review yang ketinggalan..?**

**wina brekele: Ini siapa ya? *poker face***


End file.
